Encontro
by Susana Snape
Summary: Spoiler livro seis. Hermione encontra Snape. O resto, só quem quiser ler vai saber se não acabo contando o livro seis no resumo.
1. Chapter 1

Encontro

Por Susana Snape

Bem gente, faz algum tempo que eu não escrevo nada de novo sobre Snape/Mione na verdade foi uma certa falta de idéia e de tempo, mas agora eu ainda não estou com todo o tempo do mundo(muito antes pelo contrário), porém essa fic veio ao natural e está desde ontem me incomodando para sair do meu cérebro.

****

Para quem não leu o livro seis, não leia essa fic se não desejares saber o futuro da série.

Hermione estava naquela época em casa, isso era atípico, pelo menos desde que a menina começara a estudar. Todavia, a morte de Alvo Dumbledore e a possibilidade do fechamento da escola de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts não só feria seu coração como também a deixava com uma dúvida:

-Seria possível mudar de escola no mundo dos bruxos? E se fosse para qual escola ela iria?

-Ou não voltaria para escola nenhuma, é isso mesmo, nem Hogwarts nem qualquer outro lugar, acompanharia seu amigo do peito( Harry Potter) na busca pelos Horcruxes de Voldemort.

Sentada em frente à janela da casa em que vivia com seus pais trouxas que, segundo todos, era um lugar seguro para ela, analisava as possibilidades e acabou não chegando a nenhuma conclusão.

Mas, de um modo muito particular a moça questionava-se das atitudes de uma outra pessoa:

Severo Prince Snape

Sim, ele era mestiço( pai trouxa e mãe bruxa), genial, charmoso, belo( ela não sabia desde quando o achava assim mas...), ele era um traidor, matara Alvo Dumbledore e fugira com Draco Malfoy. Odiá-lo era um dever, mas não era isso que se passava na mente daquela menina.

Tá, ela nunca diria a Harry ou Ron ou a qualquer ser vivente que sentia algo mais do que simpatia pelo ex-professor matador de "Alvo Dumbledore's".

A garota foi retirada de seu devaneio pela mãe que anunciava o almoço.

Aquela seria mais uma tarde chata na qual ela ficaria em casa sem nada para fazer, apenas divagando sobre sua vida ou ainda sobre os motivos de Snape, tentando sempre justificá-lo, inocentá-lo.

Não naquela tarde, certamente.

'Filha, você sabia que estão dizendo que aquela casa abandonada na outra quadra está sendo habitada por fantasmas?'

'Sério mãe?'

'É, você como bruxa poderia dar uma olhada e se forem fantasmas, eu gostaria tanto de vê-los. Seria uma experiência única para mim.'

'Mãe, podem ser comensais, pode ser perigoso eu entrar lá. Desculpe, mas eu não vou.'

'Ah, sim, eu tinha me esquecido disso. Não, não vá de jeito nenhum e mais, esqueça que eu disse isso, tá bom.'- A mãe disse enquanto via o rosto da menina contemplar a comida sem nenhum sentimento.

A porta abriu e um apressado Sr. Granger pode ser visto.

'Querido, pensei que não virias mais almoçar conosco.'- a mulher transparecia felicidade.

'Ah nem me fale, peguei um paciente que fez um banzé para arrancar um dente que só vendo. Eu colocava agulha perto e ele berrava isso que eu já tinha aplicado anestesia nele e tudo.'

'Eu sei, às vezes pego uns chorões assim também.'

O casal gargalhou daquela engraçada posição, sabendo que os procedimentos nem eram dolorosos quanto pareciam ser ou ainda quanto pintavam que eles fossem.

Enquanto isso Hermione pensava na idéia de dar uma olhada bem de longe e se fosse algo que ela suspeitasse, que tivesse um dedo de Voldemort, avisaria a ordem antes que eles pudessem dizer "Lord das Trevas".

Lord das Trevas, aquilo a lembrava de Severo.

Pediu licença e subiu ao seu quarto dizendo que iria estudar algo para não ficar muito tempo parada.

Hermione, decidida a ver o que se passava na tal casa, pensou no lugar; eram fácil só precisava usar os três D's, e lá foi ela.

Aparatando diretamente na frente da tal mansão velha, viu o que acreditava que veria, um lugar abandonado aparentemente caindo aos pedaços.

Ao se aproximar da porta sentia uma desesperada lembrança de que deixara um tinteiro de secagem rápida aberto. Aquele pensamento a dominava, mas ela se concentrou na lembrança de que não tinha tal tinteiro.

Nisso ela venceu a distancia até a porta e quando colocou a mão nela, o pensamento do tinteiro simplesmente sumiu.

Colocou o ouvido na porta e nada que pudesse dizer que o lugar era habitado foi constatado. Então ela, abriu a porta aos poucos, entrou e foi olhando tudo ao redor, aparentemente abandonado, porem limpo, estranhamente limpo.

Andou mais um pouco, ouviu passos.

Então ela se escondeu atrás de um pequeno móvel que tinha na sala.

Um vulto desceu e entrou em outra sala.

O certo seria sair correndo e chamar alguém, Lupin quem sabe, mas não, ela era curiosa demais para tanto, seguiu em direção ao vulto.

Seria um fantasma ou um tipo de aparição?

Ela chegou perto da porta e a encontrou aberta, havia um homem ali sentando de costas para ela.

Um calafrio percorreu seu corpo.

'Professor Snape.'- ela deixou escapar.

Ele deu um salto da poltrona que ocupava, olhando-a de cima a baixo.

'Srta. Granger. Não devia estar aqui.- foi tudo o que ele conseguiu dizer.'

Sem entender o porque de não sentir medo, ela aproximou-se dele, sentou em uma poltrona ao lado da que ele anteriormente ocupava.

'Não sabe que é perigoso ficar muito perto de mim? Eu posso matá-la também.'

'Você está tentando me afastar daqui, mas não sei porque, eu sinto que devo me arriscar ou melhor, eu sinto que o único risco que corro é exatamente o que eu quero correr.'

'Mocinha, se eu ainda fosse seu professor, isso significariam uns, deixa eu ver, duzentos pontos a menos para a Grifinória.'

'Por quê?'

'Ora não se faça de inocente não, estou te entendendo... não nasci ontem... Mas e o que exatamente a traz aqui a uma casa abandonada?'

'Se a sua intenção era manter-se escondido, não conseguiu. Tem um comentário no bairro de que essa casa está mal assombrada e por isso eu vim dar uma olhadinha.'

'Entendo, infelizmente é impossível viver numa casa tão velha que range com qualquer movimento sem fazer nenhum barulho.'- ele tentou se justificar.

Não sabia porque mas sentia uma vontade de mostrar para a moça que não era um incompetente.

Ele levantou e deu uma volta na sala, a cada passo o assoalho rangia como se tivesse um espirito agourento no local.

'Deu para ver, mas por que você não aparata pela casa?'

'Para me descobrirem. Não sei se a srta sabe, mas o ministério rasteia certas magias como a aparatação, é claro, que eles não têm como checar quando o bruxo aparata de um lugar a outro distante mas imagine se eles estiverem querendo me pegar...'

'E estão, pode apostar.'

'Então se eles verificarem que eu aparato sempre dentro de um mesmo lugar? Eu estaria perdido.'

'Você vai me matar, não vai?'

'Ué, você não disse que o único risco que corrias era o que desejavas correr?'- ironizando o medo que a menina transparecia Ter.

'Eu sei, mas fiquei pensando, você é um comensal, matou Dumbledore, é o tal Prince mestiço que escreveu naquele livro desde dicas de poções até magia negra. Você fala das artes das trevas como um amante apaixonado descrevendo o corpo da amada, então, por que eu não posso pensar que uma morte dolorosa pode estar me esperando?'

'Achas que eu seria sádico dessa forma?'

'Ué, pode ser que você realmente seja um amante apaixonado pelas artes das trevas.'

Severo balançou a cabeça numa negativa a moça era muito engraçada às vezes.

' Ah é? Onde a srta leu essas coisas para Ter tais frases na ponta da língua?'

'Não li nada, apenas sinto isso.'- ela sentia uma certa sensualidade no lugar a meia luz, a vela que iluminava a sala deixava o lugar curioso e Severo sentado com sua taça de vinho feito por elfos a olhando de uma forma indefinida.

'Entendo, você vai me denunciar?'- ele parecia sério agora mas mesmo assim mantinha, aos olhos da moça, uma pose sexy.

'Depende.'

'Ah vais me chantagear, não é?- ele parecia irritado.- E quais são as suas condições?'

'Ah, primeiro não me matar..'

'Primeiro, pelo visto você vai fazer um regulamento inteiro. Não sei se terei paciência para ouvi-la.'

'São só quatro, Segunda é me contar o que passou na tua cabeça quando, bem você sabe, eu gostaria de entendê-lo, mas não precisa ser agora. Terceira, você não me parece muito bem, queria poder ajudá-lo, sei lá, posso trazer comida você parece não se alimentar muito bem.'

'Espere, espere um pouco, você quer me ajudar? Ei, eu matei Alvo Dumbledore, eu sou do mal não compreendeste ainda? Mas fiquei curioso o que seria a sua Quarta condição?'

'Ah, bem eu estou sem escola e gostaria que você me ajudasse com os meus estudos para não ficar parada, o sr é um mestre em Poções e DCAT, não sei no restante das matérias...'

'Você quer que eu te dê aulas, mata-la seria uma opção melhor do que bancar o professor particular.'

'Eu pago.'

'Minhas horas são caras, srta. Granger.'

'Não pode ser tanto assim, e mais faça seu preço, eu posso pagar.'- ela levantou da poltrona dirigindo-se até a porta.

'Ah! Professor não me ameace mais, tá ok! Olha só, por uma morte você já está complicado imagine por duas e pense no lado bom, terás no que pensar e também comida quente.'

Quando ela se virou ouviu um barulho que reconheceu, ela estava certa quanto a ele não Ter o que comer naquele lugar.

A menina reapareceu no quarto dela e ouviu a mãe batendo freneticamente em sua porta.

'Filha, está tudo bem, abre a porta.'- ela parecia muito preocupada

'Calma mãe- Mione desarrumou os cabelos e fez uma cara de recém desperta convincente- eu dormi, desculpe. O que aconteceu?'

'Nada, só que eu vou trabalhar e bati uns cinco minutos sem obter resposta, me preocupei. Filha, você tem alguma coisa para fazer hoje, pretendes ficar em casa?'

'Não sei mãe, talvez eu vá dar um oizinho ao Harry ou quem sabe dar uma volta não sei, ah mãe, eu estou pensando em pedir a um professor da escola para me dar umas aulinhas particulares o que a Sra. Acha?'

'Bom, se você acha que precisa, me diga quanto ele vai querer e seu pai e eu daremos um jeito se for muito caro.'

Mione sorriu, entrou no quarto e ouviu os passos da mãe enquanto ela descia e saia de casa.

Não sabia porque ficara feliz por encontrar Snape e muito menos porque queria ir para lá novamente.

Sentou na sua escrivaninha e ficou esperando anoitecer. Daria uma tempo para que Severo pensasse melhor na sua proposta mas e se ele nesse tempo fugisse?

Ah Hermione sabia que isso não aconteceria, a noite ela daria um jeito de sair de casa com uma janta extra para fazer o faminto Severo Snape mudar de idéia.

Bem gente, esse é o primeiro capitulo da fic, espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo espero receber comentários.

Beijinhos

Susana Snape!


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2 Homem a gente vence pelo estômago.

A noite estava chegando e nada da Sra. Granger chegar, esse fato deixava Hermione muito preocupada e ao mesmo tempo com medo. Pensou que talvez Severo poderia estar passando muita fome naquela casa e certamente não tinha nada lá para aliviar o estômago.

A menina desceu e ficou sentada esperando a mãe na porta da casa, até ver a mulher chegar correndo.

'Filha, desculpe um paciente atrasou e eu não pude manda-lo voltar outro dia.'

'Entendo, mãe, a Sra. tem como fazer mais comida?'

'Mais? Alguém vem jantar conosco?'

'Não, mas sabe o professor é um homem sozinho e sabe como é, né?'

'Sei, eles ficam com preguiça de fazer algo para comer.'

'É, e eu queria levar alguma cosia para ele, afinal estou tentando convence-lo a me dar aulas não só da matéria dele como das outras também porque eu sei que ele é um supra-sumo em qualquer matéria.'

'Nossa e como se chama esse professor Genial?'

Hermione congelou, Harry havia falado de Snape para a mãe então teria que inventar algo, mas não vinha nada em sua mente então como sabia que nenhum dos amigos nunca falaria sobre os ensinamentos do livro do Prince mestiço e a mãe acabaria esquecendo do nome então não teria perigo em dizer...

'Prince mãe, Professor S. Prince'

'Bom, se ele aceitar te dar aulas, convide-o para comer conosco.'

'Pode ser.'

Enquanto a mãe de Hermione foi fazer um jantar caprichado, a menina ficou pensando em como seria se ela levasse Severo para casa, certamente a mãe seria muito agradável com ele assim como seu pai, mas e se os pais vissem os avisos de procura-se com a foto dele nos jornais que ela tinha em seu quarto, o que seria dela?

Tirada de seus devaneios pelo chamado da mãe para o jantar, nem se deu conta que seu pai já estava sentado a mesa, na verdade, nem o vira chegar em casa.

Jantou vendo que a mãe separara um prato reforçado que esperava pela filha no forno para não esfriar.

Terminaram de jantar e de saborear a sobremesa, que obviamente a Sra. Granger separou para que a filha levasse ao professor.

E lá foi Mione, não sem antes pegar uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada que havia comprado antes de ir para casa. Deu um tchauzinho aos pais e desaparatou na frente deles, deixando o casal abismado.

Quando entrou na casa percebeu que Severo estava ainda sentado na mesma poltrona.

'Severo? Ainda está ai?'

'Não, eu estou na esquina.- ele debochou- é obvio que eu estou aqui, não tenho para onde ir, estou preso nesse lugar abandonado.'

'Já comeu algo?'

Ele nada disse, mas a moça viu os olhos dele brilharem ao verem que ela trazia algo que cheirava bem, mas era Severo Snape.

'Não quero nada seu, pode levar essa comida de volta.'

'Não mesmo, você vai comer.'

'Não pode me obrigar, você não é nada meu, só uma aluna insolente.'

'Ah então você aceita ser meu professor?'

'Como? Ah aquilo, e eu tenho opção, se não quiser viver, enquanto estiver aqui, as custas do trabalho de um casal trouxa, tenho que arrumar algum dinheiro pelo trabalho e não pela piedade dos outros.'- ele tinha desdém na voz.

Ela sentiu um pouco de raiva ao olhar para Snape, ao ouvi-lo falar com desdém enquanto olhava para o prato que a mãe dela caprichara mais do que o normal para fazer apenas para agradar.

'Minha mãe, que cozinhou isso,- ela ergueu o prato- e eu estamos na melhor das intenções.'

'Ah é, devo então agradecer?'- ele ironizou pegando os volumes que a moça trazia e os colocando sobre uma mesa.

'Agradecer? Não vou pedir nada, espero que certos atos partam de você.'

Ele a olhou de baixo a cima. Sentou a mesa e começou a comer sem ao menos perguntar se ela já havia jantado.

Após jantar apontou a varinha aos pratos e talheres e do nada esses apareceram limpos. Então com muita calma, Severo começa a fazer uma leitura corporal de Hermione, analisando seus atos com cuidado, não deixando de reparar nas curvas dela que haviam se formado de um ano para cá e eram de deixar qualquer homem maluco.

Queria entender a moça o que a levava a ajuda-lo.

'Então, vais querer começar as aulas hoje?'- ele foi super profissional nessa pergunta.

'Eu não trouxe meus livros, em dois clicks to de volta se desejares começar hoje.'

'Não, na verdade eu preferia hoje, conversar um pouco, é claro que apenas se a sua sede insaciável pelo conhecimento puder ser matada de leve amanhã?'

'Não tem problema, mas só pago pelas horas de aula.'- ela fazia um joguinho de menina mimada que o fazia sorrir ironicamente.(NA: aquele sorrisinho do Snape no filme 2 quando ele fala no duelo para eles demonstrarem feitiços menos amistosos.)

'Não haverão horas de aula se você não me responder algumas coisas.'

'Coisas de que tipo?'

'Por que eu? Certamente todos os outros professores ficariam felizes de te-la como pupila.'

'Porque o sr. é o mais brilhante deles, posso aprender muito contigo, sei disso e também porque gosto do modo como dá aula.'

Ele fez o famoso olhar "Professor de poções" que a derreteu, mas esperta como só ela, havia lembrado de bloquear a mente.

'O que você disse para os seus pais, creio que eles sabem que Severo Snape é procurado, você chegou e disse que queria Ter aula com um procurado?'

'Não, eu disse que o professor S. Prince( ela acentuou o segundo nome) era um homem solitário que não se importaria em me dar aulas. Inclusive, minha mãe te convidou a almoçar ou jantar lá em casa uma hora dessas.'

'Ah seria ótimo, daí o Potter faz uma visita surpresa e dá de cara comigo.'

'Se eu marcar essa refeição, será um dia em que sei não existir possibilidade de ninguém aparecer de surpresa.'

'É impressão minha ou a srta acha que manda em mim? Escute aqui mocinha, eu não sou um de seus amiguinhos.'

'Desculpe, mas sou prudente.'

'Dá para ver, trazer refeições para mim é o que eu chamaria de prudência.'

'Deixar quem tem muito o que me mostrar morrer por inanição seria um desperdício. Agora se me dá licença.( NA: entenda frase como um jogo de sedução dela para com Severo.)'

'Onde pensas que vais, não terminei.'

'Eu estou com sono, a não ser que me desejes para algum trabalho manual durante a noite, me vou.'

'É melhor que vá mesmo, os trabalhos manuais para deixar esse lugar mais confortável serão feitos por mim e faça um favor, quando voltares deixe essa mulher com esses joguetes sedutores baratos em casa. Porque ela enoja a minha inteligência.'

A moça ficou muito brava com aquilo irada, pegou a louça demostrando a ele que ficara ofendida e desaparatou em casa onde a mãe estava esperando-a.

'Então filha o que vocês se acertaram?'

'O sr Prince não vai ter tempo, devido a guerra, ele está ajudando.'

'Admirável, é uma pena que não tenhas conseguido.'

'Vou subir.'- ela pediu licença.

Largou tudo na pia e subiu para o quarto indignada e como era orgulhosa decidiu que não mais voltaria lá, que morresse de fome.

'De que adianta levar comida quente, ser agradável, se aquele trasgo acha que eu estou só tentando leva-lo para cama.'- ela falava no quarto "sozinha" enquanto derrubava uns ursinhos e demais bibelôs demonstrando sua raiva sem notar que era observada.

'Ora não era para você bagunçar o quarto afinal eu vou te dar as aulas e se realmente te interpretei mal, esse ataque é totalmente sem propósito.'

'Snape, o que faz aqui? Você não devia estar se escondendo, esse é o meu quarto, o meu espaço não é para ficar invadindo.'

'Ué, você foi no que eu chamo de quarto porque eu não posso vir ao que você chama de quarto?'

'Sempre desdenhando, seu ..., seu...'- ela não sabia porque mas tremia de raiva até do modo como ele a estava olhando.

'Seu o que? Fala, começou agora termina.'

Ela chorou, e baixou a cabeça. Ele a deixou chorar para prestar atenção no ressinto.

Snape olhava ao redor era o típico quarto de menina, mas acabou reparando em uns pergaminhos jogados em um canto, ela não viu ele ir até eles, se tivesse visto, eu juro, ela teria impedido. E começou a olha-los.

Em um tinha um desenho era ele duelando com Gilderoy, dava ara ver claramente pela beleza do traço que ela usava para retratar o então prof de DCAT que ela o via muito bem, enquanto ele, com traços retos e grossos, era retratado sem muitos detalhes.

Mas tinha um com muito corações, Tinha Krum voando em uma vassoura e dizia abaixo "meu coração é um pomo que eu espero que você pegue", pelo visto um cartão nunca enviado.

No terceiro tinha Ron, era uma foto dela com o ruivo, riam e se abraçavam atras uma mensagem dele desejando feliz aniversário.

No quarto pergaminho havia algo intrigante. Um coração, uma frase "Severo e Hermione para sempre".

Mais um pergaminho com um texto que começava falando...

"Severo,

Sei que por muitos motivos éticos e até físicos você nunca me olharia, sei que és um homem lindo e eu apenas uma menina que nem curvas possuí( ele olhou a moça que ainda chorava, tinham boas curvas agora foi o que pensou) mas quero que saibas que meus sentimentos são os melhores e gostaria muito apenas que soubesse..."

OI gente,Bem, eu recebi reviews que bom, fiquei feliz achei que não ia Ter nenhum leitor afinal uma fic com spoiler do livro 6 e Snape Mione.

Nicolle Snape- Eu agradeço muito o comentário, que bom que achaste interessante essa fic.Espero que continues lendo.

Yne-chan- Que bom que gostaste da fic. Espero que continues gostando.

Juliana- Fico muito feliz que tenhas gostado da fic, aqui está o proximo capítulo.

Mary-Snape-Lupin- Fico feliz que tenhas gostado da fic, os capitulos serão publicados fins de semana devido a minha faculdade me roubar muito tempo. Espero que continues gostando.

Cris Snape- Que bom que gostaste da fic. Eu também já espero mais fic's com spoiler. E acho que tem coisas do Snape que a JK ainda não revelou sobre ele. Espero que continues gostando da fic.

É isso

Susana Snape!


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3 Mudança de atitude

Ele foi retirado da leitura pela mão de Hermione que arrancou a carta e disse:

'Você não tem esse direito.'

'A carta era para mim?'

'Teria sido, se eu tivesse mandado.'

'Então, eu tenho direito de lê-la.'

Um único momento de humanidade dele, secou as lágrimas da moça e a abraçou.

'Nunca mais, mas nunca mais você vai chorar assim por mim, você promete?'

'Prometo, mas por que me humilhas tanto?'

'Nunca te humilhei, se você quer me conhecer vai Ter que se acostumar com um fato. Esse é o meu jeito, eu sou assim, sempre fui e sempre serei.'

'Mas você é sempre, mais duro comigo.'- ela choramingou.

Snape decidiu não responder a menina. Ficou apenas observando a moça se acalmar para só então falar.

'O que teus pais falaram sobre teres aulas comigo?'

'Não vais me dar aulas, eu disse que você não teria tempo.'

'Desististe, então eu volto...'- ela o segurou pelo braço.

'Você quer que eu seja sua aluna?'

'Quero o dinheiro, 5 galeões por dia. Será uma nova experiência e um modo de não ficar sem usar o meu conhecimento afinal estou em uma casa trouxa sem nada para me distrair.'

'E poderás me dar aulas todos os dias?'

'Claro, dá para notar que eu sou um homem ocupadíssimo.'

Ela sorriu e quando ele se deu conta ela já havia lhe beijado o rosto, o soltado e estava saindo do quarto.

Ele foi atrás dela, mas quando a viu do andar acima avisar que recebera uma mensagem do professor dizendo que decidira lhe dar aulas e o preço, desistiu de tentar falar com ela. Aparatou para um lugar a três quadras da casa de Hermione e ao lado oposto da casa abandonada para onde foi se esgueirando.

'Filha, ele não disse que não teria tempo?'- questionou a Sra. Granger

'Ora querida, onde mais ele vai ganhar cinco galeões, quase 8 euros por dia?'(NA: não sei quanto vale um galeão, não achei nada no livro, então eu chutei um valor)

'Ora pai, vale cada centavo, ele é genial, e vai me dar aula quase o dia todo.'

A mãe da menina notou um brilho diferente nos olhos da filha, mas decidiu calar-se e deixar a menina subir para depois questioná-la .

No quarto, Hermione com um aceno de varinha arrumou tudo o que estava bagunçado e constatou que Severo não estava mais no quarto, nem Severo e muito menos a carta.

'Filha, posso entrar?'- a mãe falava do lado de fora.

'Claro mãe, algum problema? Já sei, vou Ter que escolher dias para Ter aula com o professor Prince, é isso?'

'Não, seu pai vai pagar metade e eu a outra metade. Mas é exatamente sobre esse Prof. Prince que eu gostaria de falar.'

'O que tem ele?'- ela tentou mostrar que não estava nervosa, mas isso era mentira.

'O que você sente por ele? Olha, eu estou te sentindo estranha, você fala dele como falava de Victor Krum, isso me assusta um pouco afinal você mesma disse que ele é um homem sozinho, você é uma menina linda tenho medo de você Ter aulas sós na casa dele.'

'Você acha que eu vou virar amante dele?'- Hermione a olhava com um terror nos olhos mas a mãe interpretou aquilo como incredulidade.

'Desculpe, filha, mas você é tão linda e ingênua que eu pensei que aquele sr pudesse tê-la seduzido.'

'Não. E mais, sábado eu não vou à festa surpresa para Mundungo. Vou almoçar em casa e vou convidar o Prof. Prince afinal, ele e Mundungo não são amigos.'

'Entendo, filha, o que eu faço para ele comer?'- a mãe ficou meio assustada

'Ora, qualquer coisa, ele é filho de pai trouxa, deve estar acostumado, tanto que comeu toda a sua comida sem falar nada.'

'Ele gostou?'

'Não sei, acho que sim.'

'Vou te deixar dormir, querida, tenha uma boa noite.'- a mãe se levantou e foi até a porta, recebendo um boa noite da filha antes de se retirar.

Hermione levantou na manhã seguinte muito animada, teria sua primeira aula, juntou se material e quando passou por onde deviria estar aquele pergaminho carta para Severo, percebeu que ele não mais se encontrava ali. Procurou por todo o quarto e não encontrou nada. Já tinha uma idéia de onde ela estava, com ele, certamente naquela hora Severo já havia a lido, mas a moça descobriu mais uma característica sua, era cara de pau.

Pegou dinheiro e desceu.

'Bom dia mãe, pai, queria ficar para tomar café da manhã com vocês mas estou ansiosa com minha primeira aula e quero aproveitar o máximo de tempo possível.'

'Boa aula, filha não queres levar algo para comeres no caminho?'

'Ei, por acaso esse Prof Prince não tem o que comer?'- disse o pai de Hermione ao vê-la pegar mais torradas com geleia do que ele sabia que ela comia normalmente.

'Querido, deixe Hermione levar algumas torradas ao Professor Prince.'

'Ora, ontem foi uma janta, hoje torradas amanhã ele entra aqui e vai pagando o que desejar.'

Hermione largou tudo o que havia pego.

'Querida, não vai levar as torradas.'

'Não, eu como algo na casa do professor Prince porque ele não negará algumas torradas a mais a uma esfomeada.'

Ela saiu e foi andando até um mercadinho que tinha ali perto onde compraria algumas coisinhas para um café da manhã. Olhou para todos os lados e então entrou no lugar que agora era o lar do seu querido Severo.

A casa estava quieta, foi andando e não encontrou Severo em lugar nenhum, subiu para o segundo andar da casa e encontrou quem procurava ainda dormindo em uma cama sem cobertores, usando a capa de comensal para se cobrir.

Ela o achou tão perfeito dormindo, sem defesas, sem sarcasmo ou ironia apenas de olhos fechados e uma expressão serena. Notou que ele segurava algo reconheceu sem pestanejar a carta que a dois anos escrevera para ele e nunca enviara.

Desceu correndo e sentou no sofá, estava envergonhada e ficou ali esperando ele levantar.

Depois de quase uma hora.

Bem, aqui estou eu de novo, duas vezes em uma só semana, nossa estou impressionada comigo mesma.

Eu esqueci, como sou desleixada, de agradecer a uma pessoa MUITO importante. A Jana Snape, minha amiga fofa do coração que está betando essa fic.

Vou também agradecer os comentários.

Nicolle Snape- que bom que pretendes continuar lendo essa fic. Realmente o Snape é muito orgulhoso, mas acredito que a Mione vai dar um jeito nele.

Juliana- que bom que estás gostando dos capítulos, eles nasceram tão naturalmente que me agrada saber que além de mim e da minha beta tem mais gente gostando. Espero que continues gostando.

Cris Snape- Oi, fico muito feliz que tenhas gostado desse capitulo dois. Espero que goste desse ai em cima também.

Konphyzck F. Lacerdinha – oi, que bom que gostaste da fic. Realmente o Snape está bem intrometido, mas ele está curioso, imagine se vc tivesse matado o cara do mundo bruxo e de repente uma amiga do herói salvador resolve te ajudar, curiosidade seria o mínimo, afinal Snape é humano. Espero que continues gostando da fic.

Agradeço muito a todos os comentários, gente eu coloquei um sustenido onde termina a betagem da Jana, depois se vocês acharem que é melhor eu coloco um capitulo todo betado, volto sábado que vem. A faculdade está me deixado mucho loka.

Beijinhos

Susana Snape!


	4. Chapter 4

Cap. 4 A primeira aula ou o café da manhã mais gostoso da vida de uma mulher

'Desde quando está ai sentada?'- ele descia as escadas a encarando

'Faz quase uma hora.'- ela consultou o relógio.

'Por que não me tirou da cama?'- ele estava irritado.

Ela corou.

'Você estava tão... tão... descansado que eu fiquei com pena de te acordar.'

'Bem, eu então vou começar de uma vez, queres começar por qual matéria?'

'Calma professor, vamos tomar café da manhã primeiro, eu particularmente estou com fome.'

Ele foi com ela até a cozinha, tirou de um armário o que ele havia conseguido, bolachas.

'Eu trouxe algumas coisas, tem leite, pão, geleia, café e também tem isso.'- ela mostrou um coador de café de plástico e alguns cones de papel que Severo.

'Que bom.'- ele sentou e fitou-a.

Ficaram por algum tempo só se olhando quando ele quebrou o silencio.

'Srta Granger, o nosso café da manhã não vai se preparar sozinho, só ficar me olhando não será útil.'- ela fez uma expressão de incredulidade.

'Eu não vou preparar nada, eu trouxe as coisas, faça ao menos a nossa refeição.'

'O que? A srta tem coragem de querer que eu vá preparar a sua comida?'- ele estava ficando muito bravo.

'Qual o problema? Você não sabe passar café? Porque é só isso que você vai precisar fazer.'

Ele resmungou algo, mas acabou levantando da mesa e colocando água para ferver em uma panela improvisada. Passou o café enquanto ela arrumava a mesa. Então ele praticamente jogou uma caneca sobre a mesa para o lado dela e depois encheu-a com café. Também serviu para si e sentou. Estava mal humorado.

'Severo...'-ele não deixou ela terminar.

'Srta. Granger vai querer que eu também passe geleia no seu pão?- ele debochou- Professor Snape, ou vou colocá-la em detenção.'

'Professor, não estamos na escola.'

'Isso não me impede de colocá-la em detenção, posso sim castigá-la, pois sou seu professor.'

'Eu só ia dizer que esse é o melhor café que já tomei.'- ela cochichou de cabeça baixa.

'Que bom que apreciaste, não vou dizer que fico feliz porque não sinto nada, mas mesmo assim, obrigado.'

Ela sorriu, continuou comendo quieta.

'Sábado você dará aulas para mim lá na minha casa.'

'Sim, Sra.'- ele respondeu debochando dela com a inversão de papeis que o dinheiro dava, agora era ela que impunha suas vontades.

'Olha eu estou falando sério, é aniversário do Mundungo, minha mãe quer que você almoce lá. Toda a ordem estará festejando, não tem perigo.'

'Ok, eu já disse que sim.'

'Prefere começar com Poções ou DCAT?'- ela perguntou quando eles terminaram de comer.

'Poções que vai levar mais tempo, você vai preparar um poção de camuflagem, ela serve para esconder as pessoas. Ela cria uma camada de mimetismo. E também é conhecida como poção do camaleão. Leva umas três horas para ferver, é o tempo que eu vou te dar aula de DCAT.'

'Ok.'

Hermione começou a preparar a poção depois ligou um fogareiro que ela tinha e colocou a poção para ferver. Começou a estudar Inferis como criá-los, como destrui-los e como pará-los.

Era quase meio dia quando a poção ficou pronta, Snape olhou e não detectou nenhum erro.

'Ok, você trouxe o meu pagamento pela aula de hoje?'

'Trouxe, mas só tenho dinheiro trouxa.'

'Tudo bem.'- ele suspirou e pegou os oito euros.'(N.A: Gente eu agradeço por terem me informado quanto valia um galeão e quanto dava em libras mas eu vou usar a cotação que eu criei mesmo, porque daí não preciso corrigir toda a fic.)

'Vamos ao mercado pegar algo para comer?'

Ela estranhou a atitude dele, mas não falou nada, só sorriu e aceitou o convite. Ele pegou uma concha e serviu um pouco da poção.

'Pegue o dinheiro e finja que está sozinha, pegaremos almoço para ambos e voltaremos para cá.'

'Tudo bem.'

Os dois saíram, e foram a um restaurante de comida a quilo lá poderiam pegar o que desejassem comer para viagem.

Na saída, ela encontrou Harry. Snape gelou.

'Oi Harry, o que fazes aqui?'

'Estava indo te ver, saber se pretende aparecer na festa do Mundungo?'

'Não, e você?'

'Eu vou, vai ser lá na, é estranho falar isso mas, lá na minha casa. E Mundungo adora me roubar, então tenho que cuidar.'

'Sei, vou indo então.'

'Por que essa comida, se estás a três quadras de casa?'

'Minha mãe está trabalhando e mais, não tenho que te dar satisfação, Harry.'

'Foi mal Mione, vamos?'- Harry fez sinal para ela ir consigo. Snape estava preocupado com o tempo que estava sob efeito da poção.

'Aonde Harry, estou atrasada. Fiquei de ajudar uma amiga da minha mãe com umas pragas no quintal dela que eu acho que são gnomos.'

Harry sentiu que ela o despachava.

'Olha Mione não sei o que você esconde, mas bem, só vou tomar uns dois minutinhos, guarde isso para mim- ele entregou um embrulho.- Eu copiei tudo que poderia ser útil e não quero isso comigo.'

'Tá bom. Até mais ver.'

'Até.'

O casal seguiu quieto até a casa abandonada onde ela tomou toda a precaução para não ser vista entrando.

'O que o Potter te deu?'- ele parecia curioso, ela também não sabia o que tinha naquele embrulho.

'Por que você pegou aquela carta que não era para você ler e a trouxe para cá?'- ela usou uma moeda de troca simples.

'Porque me interessava saber o que você tanto escondia de mim, agora eu sei onde estou me metendo e porque você insiste em me ajudar. E aí, o que tem nesse embrulho?'

Ao abrir, Hermione viu o Livro de poções do Prince mestiço.

'O seu livro de poções avançadas, Harry o usou para se tornar o favorito de **Slughorn.'**

'Eu imaginei, Potter nunca foi talentoso em Poções e de um dia para o outro ele vira o gênio das poções. A Srta sabe que ele usou magia negra com o Sr. Malfoy?'

'Fiquei sabendo. Ele falou sobre um feitiço que leu nesse livro, eu mandei ele devolve-lo, mas estava aproveitando o máximo e depois que ganhou uma garrafa de Felix Felices usando isso aqui, esse Prince mestiço virou ídolo dele.'

Snape fez uma negativa com a cabeça, pegou o livro e deu uma folheada.

'Mas tirando algumas pesquisas e invenções de mal gosto, convenhamos que criei bons métodos para obter resultados perfeitos com as poções. Entenda que esses feitiços que eu criei eram para me defender do Potter e do Black, você não sabe de nada, mas aqueles dois me atacavam sempre que podiam e me humilhavam. Eu me defendia como podia.'

Hermione sentia que ele não estava abrindo o coração, só cumprindo sua parte do acordo com ela.

'Entendo! Você pretende me dar aulas essa tarde das outras matérias?'

'Pode ser, só não me peça lições de Adivinhação e História da Magia. Tá, de História da Magia até vai, agora eu não sei nada de adivinhação, nem cheguei a cursar essa cadeira.'

'Eu larguei na primeira aula. Bem, eu gostaria de revisar algumas transfigurações e alguns feitiços.'

'Tudo bem, depois me deixe eu quero trabalhar na defesa desse lugar.'

'Eu pensei, Prof Snape, em algum fiel do segredo.'

'A srta eu suponho?'- ele a olhava de baixo a cima.

'Se você confia em mim o suficiente para isso? Mas, sei lá, foi só uma idéia.'- encarava o chão.

'Quer saber, vamos começar logo essa revisão, depois eu vejo o que fazer com esse lugar.'

A tarde foi toda revisando, ela revisou todas as transfigurações que queria e aprendeu mais algumas. Na hora dos feitiços, eles, por mais incrível que possa parecer, se divertiram. Ela treinava um feitiço quando ele apontou para a mesa onde ela estava e essa começou a dançar cancã.

'Professor, eu estava quase conseguindo fazer a estátua dar uma volta pela mesa.'

'Mas o show de dança da mesa é imperdível, ela realmente tem o dom.'

Hermione riu toda a vez que fazia um feitiço. Ele respondia com algum outro que tornava a coisa engraçada e leve.

'Por que você não é sempre assim?'

'Não te dei essa intimidade srta.'

'Ora professor, é só uma pergunta.'

Ele deu as costas a ela e começou a subir as escadas da casa.

'Ah srta Granger, a aula está terminada por hoje. Amanhã esteja aqui no mesmo horário, eu prometo acordar mais cedo.'

A moça saiu correndo para a casa.

Entrou bem a tempo de jantar.

'Oi, Filha, como foi a aula?'- a mãe a olhava carinhosa enquanto colocava mais um prato na mesa.

'Boa, deu para eu revisar toda a matéria que estava me deixando em dúvida.'- ela não demonstrou nenhuma emoção.

'Onde almoçaste? Fiquei te esperando.'

'Almocei na casa do professor.'

'Então sábado ele virá comer conosco?'- o Sr. Granger perguntava.

'Sim, ele virá de manhã eu combinei dele me dar as aulas aqui, pode ser?'

'Ótimo, não sei porque ele não vem aqui te dar aulas.'- o homem demonstrava descontentamento com o fato da filha ir até a casa do professor.

'Ora pai, qual o problema? Ele se sente mais confortável em casa acho que ele, como um bruxo que não é um profundo conhecedor das coisas trouxas, ficaria um tanto quanto constrangido.'

O sr Granger não era exatamente a favor das aulas particulares, não o agradava desconhecer a localização de sua filha durante as tardes. Também o modo como Hermione falava dele o homem tinha uma forte suspeitas de que esse professor Prince fosse algum namorado escondido da moça.

Bem, eu to aqui de novo. A fic está betada até o sustenido.

Agradeço a Jana Snape, minha beta.

Não sei se semana que vem atualizo porque eu tenho provas aos sábados e isso vai me detonar.

Cris Snape – Fico feliz que continues apreciando essa fic quanto a eu Ter colocado o capitulo logo, foi algo que não se repetirá porque eu estou um tanto quanto ocupada com a faculdade e tal daí eu acabarei colocando só um capitulo por semana. Valeu o comentário.

Konphyzck F. Lacerdinha- Realmente o Snape dormindo é intrigante, eu apesar de Ter escrito isso não consigo visualizar assim 100 por cento. Fico feliz que estejas gostando, a Mione sempre foi meio cara de pau, pelo menos eu a vejo assim. Do lance do cambio mágico, obrigada por me informar o valor, ao menos está dentro dos padrões, olhe só, se você paga 15 reais por hora para a aula então ela passa o dia todo com Severo, dá certinho.

Nicolle Snape- Oi, bem e ai fiz o que você pediu, ficou melhor, eu estava colocando um travessão só, mas vi que não estava saindo. Daí eu coloquei três. Que bom que estás gostando da fic, é eu também achei muito fofa a Mione em seu quarto no outro capitulo.

É isso,

Até o proximo capitulo, façam a uma autora feliz, deixem mensagens para mim.

Susana Snape!


	5. quando dois duelistas se encontram

Cap 5 Quando "duelistas" se encontram.

O sábado chegou muito rápido, Snape e Mione tiveram dias normais, ele dava aulas o dia todo de tudo o que dominava, Hermione todo o dia ficava mais fascinada com o Professor tudo o que dizia em sua carta ao homem ficava mais forte. Aos pouco Severo ia pincelando algo sobre o modo dele de ver o mundo e de pensar. A moça começava a entender como a lógica dele funcionava.

Na manhã do Sábado, ela Acordou muito feliz, levantou e foi correndo para o banheiro depois de uma ducha e de colocar uma roupa legal, desceu tomar café da manhã.

'Bom dia mãe, bom dia pai.'- ela deu um beijo em cada um e sentou a mesa.

'Estas animada, o que houve, passarinho verde?'- o pai dela a olhava com um falso entendimento.

'Não pai, apenas estou feliz, muito feliz diga-se de passagem, eu durante a noite consegui fazer um feitiço muito difícil levei dois dias para conseguir, mas consegui.'

'AH, que bom.'- O Sr Granger até suspirou de alivio achando que a moça estava realmente feliz com o fato de Ter feito um feitiço, o que era uma grande mentira.

'Filha- a Sra. Granger sentou a mesa.- que horas o professor vem?'

'Deve estar chegando.'

'Ok, hoje então vamos conhece-lo, seu pai achou que ele fosse um namorado seu que por algum motivo você escondeu.'

'Imagina, pai, o que é isso? O Sr. Prince é um ex professor de poções.'

'Eu não falei nada tá, sua mãe é que está toda preocupada.'

'Tá bom, eu sei que na verdade...'

Hermione foi interrompida quando ia dizer que ambos desconfiavam mas a campainha tocou o que lhe dizia que Snape havia acabado de chegar.

Ela correu abrir e tomou um grande susto quando viu seu professor arrumado.

'Bom dia, professor.'

'Bom dia, srta Granger, será que posso entrar?'- ele falou fingindo ser educado.

'Claro.'

Ela deu passagem a ele quando Snape entrou na casa e ouviu a porta fechar logo atras de si. Uma mulher lhe estendeu a mão, analisando a moça ele notou que ela era parecida com Hermione, ou seja, devia ser a mãe da menina. Seria educado.

'Deves ser a Sra. Granger, eu suponho? Sou o professor- ele deu uma paradinha rápida ali- Prince. É um prazer conhece-la.'- ele lhe deu a mão.

'O prazer é todo meu.- ela ficou um pouco constrangida, estava olhando o professor, reparou que ele era muito charmoso com as vestes negras e esvoaçantes.- Já tomaste café da manhã?'

'Não, acordei meio atrasado, mas não tem problema eu estou acostumado a ...'

Ela não o deixou terminar simplesmente lhe disse de modo até autoritário.

'Tome café conosco. Meu marido ficará feliz de te-lo a mesa conosco.'

Ele seguiu a mulher até a cozinha não sem antes deixar sua capa com Hermione.

Ao chegar na tal sala, viu um homem sentado a mesa lendo o jornal trouxa.

'Querido, esse é o professor Prince.'

Ele levantou, olhou o homem de baixo a cima. Ambos eram quase do mesmo tamanho, Snape notou a antipatia do trouxa para com ele naquele, não se importou, lançou no homem seu famoso olhar "professor de poções" e lhe deu a mão, ambos se encaravam como se fosse bruxos a ponto de sacarem suas varinhas e se matarem.

Apertaram as mãos, o Sr Granger fez um sinal para que ele se sentasse a mesa com a família, Severo o fez e ficou sentindo o homem encara-lo enquanto se servia e comia o que estava em seu prato.

Durante o café-da-manhã de Snape, o sr Granger levantou da mesa anunciando que sairia, nisso a Sra. Granger também deixou a cozinha.

'Pelo que eu notei, não sou exatamente o que o seu pai esperava.'

'Ele queria que você fosse velho.'

Snape a olhou de forma estranha.

'Velho, eu me considero assim.'

'Mas não é, você é mais jovem que o meu pai, ele acha que você vai me seduzir.'

'Se ele tivesse lido aquela carta que você escreveu para mim, não teria esse medo'

Ela ficou vermelha, arrependeu-se de Ter falado disso.

'Você não deveria Ter lido aquela carta. Não tinha o direito de entrar no meu quarto e roubar coisas minhas ainda mais tão íntimas.'

'Primeiro, você me deixou falando sozinho, eu não admito isso, segundo aquela carta era para mim, eu tinha o direito de le-la.'

'Mas...'

'E não se fala mais nisso.'- Severo dava o assunto por encerado.

'Mudando de assunto então, se fores me dar aula de poções terá que ser aqui na cozinha mesmo.'

'Tudo bem, vamos começar.'

Começaram a aula por poções, volta e meia a Sra. Granger dava uma espiada no que se passava.

Depois passaram para a sala onde ele começou a ensinar DCAT, História da Magia, almoçaram e continuaram a revisar as matérias sempre sob o olhar da Sra. Granger e depois do almoço, ganharam a companhia do Sr Granger.

Enquanto Hermione foi buscar algumas coisas no quarto. O homem atacou Severo.

'Olha, eu sei que não me interessa, mas porque decidiste dar aulas para minha filha, eu sei que querias ajudar nessa guerra de vocês, mas porque mudaste de idéia?'

Snape o fuzilou com os olhos, mas depois de suspirar deu uma resposta.

'Posso ajudar na guerra e dar aulas para a sua filha ao mesmo tempo, os comensais da morte atacam e depois somem por um tempo então não tem porque dedica-se cem por cento a guerra.'

'Entendo, mas olha, eu ainda não entendo essa guerra.'

Severo não estava gostando, agora teria que explicar os motivos da guerra, se não dependesse do dinheiro daquele maldito trouxa para comer o mandaria longe, respirou, contou até vinte e começou a resumidamente contar.

'Assim, o Lord das trevas, Lord Voldemort ou Você-sabe-quem, que é com os bruxos o chamam, é líder de um grupo extremista, que não gosta de bruxos mestiços, filhos de um trouxa com um bruxo, também não gostam de nascidos trouxas. Mas como o mundo bruxo hoje é quase que totalmente formado por bruxos mestiços, então ele e seu grupo acabou se tornando um bando de assassinos em série e também tem a obsessão do Lord das trevas pela imortalidade, a idéia de um dia morrer é um insulto para ele.'

O trouxa parecia digerir cada palavra dele prestava muita atenção no que o bruxo em sua frente dizia, Severo agora sabia da onde vinha a extrema atenção de Hermione.

'Obrigado, Sr. Prince, você foi o primeiro que me explicou essa guerra toda, Harry, Ron, o Sr Weasley, e todos os outros bruxos que eu conheço não me explicam direito essa guerra, agradeço por me colocar a par dessa coisa toda.'

'De nada Sr Granger. A srta Granger está demorando, o que será que aconteceu?'

'Hermione demora sempre, deve estar se olhando no espelho, toda a mulher se olha no espelho sempre que passa por um. Mas me diz uma coisa, a sua esposa não reclama de Ter Hermione incomodando o dia todo?'- O sr sabia que Severo era solteiro, mas porque não confirmar.

Ele já não estava confortável com o rumo da conversa.

'Não tenho mulher.'

'Estranho você ainda é jovem, eu se fosse solteiro ia Ter uma mulher por semana.'

Severo esboçou um sorriso desdenhoso e quando ia dar um passa fora no sr Granger ouviu Hermione falar algo ao pai.

'Só estava conversando com o Professor Prince, ele me explicava essa guerra.'

'Ah, mas agora eu posso interromper essa conversa tão masculina para continuar a minha aula.'

'Claro Srta Granger, o seu pai e eu já tínhamos terminado de conversar.'

Hermione trazia alguns pergaminhos e pena e tudo o mais, pelo visto ela pretendia aluga-lo muito naquela tarde.

A tarde passou realmente rápido, não se sabia se era porque estava entretido com Hermione, ou se era algum feitiço do tempo.

Volta e meia ele via o pai da moça dar uma passada apenas para vigiá-lo.

Na hora da janta, Severo levantou anunciando que estava a hora de ir embora. O sr Granger já ia se despedindo de Snape quando foi impedido pela Sra. Granger.

'Imagine, Sr Prince, fique e jante conosco, já estou até preparando o jantar para quatro.'

A cara de aborrecimento do homem foi perceptível, e essa expressão de descontentamento que deixou Severo com mais vontade ficar para jantar.

Após a refeição ele realmente tinha que ir.

Hermione saiu junto com o professor.

Ele seguia e ela ia lado a lado sem pronunciar uma palavra, aquele silencio o deixava mal.

'Então porque não ficaste na tua casa?'

'Eu achei que vir junto era melhor e também porque daí eu tenho certeza que você chegou no seu refúgio.'

Ele calou de novo, quando ambos entraram na casa abandonada, ele sentou no sofá e ficou a olhando.

'Olha só, eu queria pedir desculpas pelo meu pai. Ele...'

'Ele acha que nós temos um caso.'

'Não, não é isso.'- ela ficou vermelha.

'É sim, eu li isso na mente dele durante o jantar.'

'Você não devia Ter entrado na mente dele assim.'

'Até parece, eu li a mesma coisa na mente da sua mãe, foi por isso que ela me tratou tão bem.'

'Imagine, minha mãe, não tem esse tipo de mentalidade.'

'Ah é! Então faça o seguinte, avise seus pais e venha passar a noite comigo, sua mãe é a que vai ralhar mais alto.'

'Isso é um convite? Olha que eu aceito.'

'Se quiser dormir aqui, a casa tem seis quartos, desde que não faças barulho porque eu vou dormir. Tenha uma boa noite.'

Ele a deixou sozinha. Foi para o quarto que ele arrumara para si.

Ia tirar o excesso de roupa para dormir melhor, estava apenas de camisa quando ouviu passos, não pensou duas vezes, ia trancar a porta, mas não foi rápido o bastante, ela já enfiava-se no quarto, e ele de pouca roupa.

'Devia Ter ido para casa, Srta Granger.'

'Não sem antes pegar algo que me pertence.'

Ela entrou no quarto e pegou a carta que havia escrito a ele e saiu dali mas não sem antes olha-lo de baixo a cima.

'Tá olhando o quê? Se manda.'

'E se eu quiser passar a noite aqui, como é que a gente faz?- ela usava de novo o maldito jogo de sedução que ele não gostava.'

'Você quer dormir aqui? Tudo bem, tem mais cinco quartos.'

Ele ia saindo do quarto quando ela o puxou, mas uma coisa ele pode comprovar, ela realmente era forte e mais com o susto da atitude dela mais um obstáculo no meio do caminho, situação estava feita.

Severo pela primeira vez a mercê de alguém, ela aproveitou para chegar muito perto dele.

'Já que meus pais acham que temos um caso então porque não tentar.'- ela cochichou no ouvido dela.

'O que eu ganharia com isso srta Granger, confusão quem sabe?'- ele não gostava daquilo, estava a tanto tempo sem uma mulher que poderia se descontrolar, ela era só uma menina.

'Algo que a muito eu sei que você não tem.'- ela já estava o beijando no pescoço.

'Ah é, e o que você acha que sabe sobre mim?'

'O suficiente para saber que a muito você não sente isso ou não estaria assim, arrepiado, louco por mim.'

'E quem disse que eu estou louco pela srta? Qualquer homem no meu lugar já estaria arrancando a suas roupas, mas eu tenho escrúpulos. Você tem idade para ser minha filha, seus pais já não são meus fãs por acharem algo, imagine se nós realmente tivéssemos, sua mãe envenenaria a comida.'

'Esquece eles, pense nos que a gente pode fazer. Você tem mais a ganhar comigo do que a perder. Pense bem, eu ajudo você a se esconder, quando eu notar que eles estão perto demais do teu paradeiro eu te escondo, terias carinho e bem, você sabe o que eu sinto por você, leste a minha carta, esse sentimento só aumentou.'- por incrível que pareça ele sem notar passava a mão pelo cabelo da moça.

'Não devias me provocar, por Merlin, eu queria poder Ter-te mas não seria ético, sou seu professor.'

'Não é mais.'

'Ainda te dou aulas.'

'Estás demitido, quero-te como meu homem muito mais do que como professor.'

Ousada, ela tirara coragem ninguém sabe de onde. Ele a olhou nos olhos, virou o corpo fazendo ela ficar por baixo dela, não resistia mais, a beijou primeiro nos lábios, depois no pescoço, ombros, foi abrindo a camisa dela mas de repente parou. Resmungou algo e levantou, saiu.

'Boa noite Srta Granger.'- foi o que ele disse antes de bater a porta.


	6. Três problemas

Cap 6 Três Problemas.

"Como Ter uma boa noite assim?"- ela pensava.

Estava naquela cama, sentindo o cheio dele ainda nela, quase poderia sentir os lábios dele em sua pele, mas o maldito covarde fugira.

Ela deu um berro de ódio, começou a xinga-lo sabia que ele a ouvia.

'VOCÊ NÃO É CAPAZ DE SENTIR NADA, MALDITA HORA QUE EU ME APAIXONEI POR VOCÊ, MALDITA HORA QUE VIM PARA CÁ. DEVIA ENTREGA-LO, QUER SABER, VOCÊ É UM COVARDE, ESTÚPIDO, MAL AMADO, RABUJENTO, NÃO SEI O QUE EU VI EM VOCÊ...'- ela só se calo porque ouviu passos, a porta então se abriu.

'Pare de berrar, não sei se você sabe mas essa casa era para estar desabitada- ele a viu, ela chorava.'

Ele chegou perto, sentou do lado dela na cama, secou as lágrimas.

'Eu não te disse que não era para chorar por minha causa?'

'Você me odeia.'- ela disse entrecortadamente.

'Não, você sabe que não, mas não quero te iludir, não quero que perca a tua juventude comigo, que acabes te machucando mais do que já estás machucada. Pode Ter certeza que se os meus instintos mais primitivos estivessem no comando, você a essa hora estaria sem nenhuma peça de roupa.'

Havia um brilho no olhar de Severo que deixou Hermione esperançosa, ela parou "para que se desesperar?" acreditando que mais cedo ou mais tarde Snape seria dela, secou as lágrimas, levantou, o olhou de cima a baixo.

'Amanhã eu venho conversar com você.'

Ia saindo, Snape ficou muito assustado com isso e acabou a seguindo, falando com ela do segundo andar.

'EI, como assim volta amanhã, eu não fui demitido?'

'Se for entre tê-lo como professor ou como o que você sabe que eu quero? Prefiro não Ter um professor.'

Ela saiu o deixando sozinho naquela casa, foi andando tranqüilamente como se nada tivesse acontecido. Entrou na casa e ficou muito assustada.

'Ah! Mione querida, como e mesmo o nome do professor que te dá aulas? Ai que vergonha ele veio almoçar aqui e eu esqueço o nome dele.'

Eram a Sra. Weasley que estava sentada na sala.

Hora de fazer a mãe esquecer da pergunta.

'Sra. Weasley, que prazer reve-los, como está o Gui?'

Agora a "cama estava feita" Molly ficou meia hora falando dos preparativos do casamento, do filho de como Fleur estava sendo uma boa noiva, como o casal estava feliz, as expectativas... assim no final de toda a conversa de Molly a mãe de Hermione já havia esquecido do professor em questão.

'Mas deixe-me dizer porque viemos, é o seguinte, gostaria que passasse uns tempo lá na toca, seria muito bom Ter você lá, McGonagall está dando reforço a Harry, Ron e Gina, seria ótimo que você também aproveitasse. O que me diz?'

'Ainda estou muito preocupada com essa guerra horrível Sra. Weasley, gostaria de passar mais tempo com meus pais.'

A Sra. Granger deu um suspiro de alivio, a idéia de Ter a filha de volta no mundo que ela sabia estar em guerra a preocupava profundamente.

Molly sorriu entendia a menina, também lembrava que quando os pais eram vivos gostava de ficar o máximo de tempo possível com eles.

A Sra. levantou anunciando que já estava passada da sua hora.

A menina foi dormir e na outra manhã, levantou muito cedo, tomou café da manhã e rumou até a casa onde teria sua conversa com Severo.

Ao entrar deu de cara com ele sentado na "sala" da velha mansão.

'Bom dia Severo Snape!'

'Bom dia, Srta Granger, a srta não sabe o problema que me causou ontem?'- ele parecia cansado, estava largado no sofá.

'Você não sabe o problema que me causou ontem.'- ela afirmou – 'Mas me digo o que aconteceu de tão problemático.'

'Os vizinhos ouviram a tua gritaria e chamaram uma tal de policia, vieram em bando e queriam saber o que eu tinha feito contigo, foi um trabalhão faze-los ficarem sozinhos afinal eu não poderia sacar a varinha e encantar um na frente dos outros. Levei a noite toda me livrando deles.'- ele realmente parecia esgotado.

'Molly Weasley apareceu lá em casa e minha mãe quase disse quem me dava aulas.'

Ele levantou e a encarou e parecia apavorado, mas logo voltou ao seu olhar cansado e frio de sempre.

'Isso é um problema, mas o que aconteceu?

'Minha mãe tem uma espetacular falta de memória para guardar nomes de pessoas que não convivem com ela, mas ainda fica mais forte quando eu a encanto para esquecer um nome em particular.'

Ele a olhou marotamente.

'Que feio, enfeitiçar a própria mãe. Mas como desviaste a curiosidade de Molly Weasley?'

'Simples, perguntei do casamento e Molly começou a repetir toda a ladainha e falar bem de Fleur e coisas do gênero.'

'Entendo, ela baba pelos filhos.'

Ele levantou e foi andando para dentro da casa com a moça o seguindo.

'Precisamos conversar sobre ontem a noite, Severo.'

'Não tenho o que falar, eu sei o que a srta sente por mim, a srta sabe que eu não quero, somos adultos, não somos?- ela confirmou com um aceno de cabeça- então a srta sabe que quando um não quer nada acontece.'

'Mas você quer, eu senti isso ontem.'

Ele olhou para ela com um estranho brilho nos olhos, ela só vira aquele brilho na noite anterior antes dele empurra-la e sair desajeitadamente.

'Olha só- ele apontou para os escritório, lá a fez sentar em uma cadeira e sentou na logo a frente- eu realmente me sinto honrado em viver nos seus desejos, saiba que não seria nenhum sacrifício Ter realizado todas as suas fantasias ontem a noite mas hoje a conversa seria eu tentar te explicar uma coisa muito importante sobre os homens.'

'E qual seria?'- ela duvidava dele saber algo que ela não soubesse sobre o sexo oposto.

'Que nós conseguimos Ter ótimas noites de sexo sem envolver nenhum sentimento, eu não sinto nada pela srta mas você é bonita e quando não tentar parecer sexy você fica sexy. Você sempre, desde a escola foi ingenuamente sensual, eu olhava para isso na srta em Hogwarts, em como não tinha noção dos efeitos que causava.'

Ela ruborizou violentamente, baixou a cabeça, triste levantou e foi saindo em direção a porta da rua, Severo foi atras a observando.

Estavam tão entretidos que nem ouviram os estalos de aparatação dentro da mansão

Ela parou no meio da sala e começou a falar sem encara-lo.

'Eu te amo, Severo Snape.'

Ela então virou e o encarou ele olhava atônito.

Severo viu sinceridade no olhar dela e depois viu pânico, olhou na direção que ela encarava e deu de cara com o Lord das trevas, Rabicho e Bellatriz.

'Que lindo- Voldemort aplaudia e ria alto – Srta, sugiro que fique aqui, não vai querer que eu te devolva aos teus pais trouxas dentro de um saco de cadáveres. Snape és muito mais útil do que eu pensei que poderias ser agora que Dumbledore foi para o inferno.'

Rabicho com um aceno de varinha fez Hermione ficar amarrada e desarmada, depois ele a colocou no sofá, Lestrange a olhava com nojo.

'Snape, eu vim falar com você sobre uma missão. Venha comigo.'

O lord das trevas o levou para o escritório.

'Saiba que eu nunca vou até meus homens, abro esse precedente contigo afinal é hoje meu mais fiel e poderoso comensal, quero que saia do país, te coloco não sei como farás não me importo, mas preciso de ti nos EUA, tenho muito homens bons lá e preciso de um líder lá, você é o mais indicado e mais levarás a prisioneira junto, fora do alcance de Harry Potter ela será uma moeda muito mais valiosa.'

Bem gente, esse é o capitulo.

Agradeço aos comentários de Mary Snape Lupin e Cris Snape Muito obrigada pelos comentários fico feliz que ainda leiam a fic.

Eu sei que foram comentários separados, mas eu não anotei os comentários, tive um problema com o e-mail que recebe os comentários e não posso le-los em casa.

Bem, digo que o capitulo 5 era para Ter terminado na parte em que Snape e Mione vão para a mansão pq o foco do cap 5 é o encontro Snape x Sr Granger, mas como eu perdi o resto da fic na formatação do pc e acabei não vendo que metade do cap 6 tinha entrado, estou rescrevendo a fic, eu já a tinha concluído, ficará diferente do que eu tinha escrito de primeiro a começar por esse capitulo, a base é a mesma as situações tb mas os diálogos e a forma de agir deles mudará, eu não me repito, por isso tive que mudar algo.

É isso

Susana Snape

Quero comentários viram. Por favor!


	7. Aprisionado com quem mais me perturba

Cap 7 Aprisionado com quem me perturba

Quando o Lord das trevas falou aquilo ele quase riu achando se tratar de uma grande piada, mas com o tempo ele aprendeu a nunca rir de algo dito pelo Lord, ele não riu, apenas olhou intrigado ao seu sr.

'Snape, A srta melhor amiga do Potter vai ser nossa moeda de troca com o menino-que-sobreviveu ou ele vai querer a amiga dele na nossa mão?'

'Não sr.'

'Então vai Ter muito o que me entregar.'

'Muito inteligente.'

'É, você vai levá-la a América, não quero correr o risco deles te acharem com ela.'

'Sim, sr, mas como farei para atravessar o oceano com uma prisioneira sem ser visto, sem ela me denunciar?'

'Ora, eu a ouvi dizer que te ama, entre na dela, finja que realmente a quer também e ela é capaz de te tirar do país sozinha e mais ela é bem bonitinha, divirta-se com ela à vontade.'

'Farei isso sr, muito obrigado pela idéia.'- ele disse meio encabulado.

'Bem, me avise quando tiver uma forma segura de sair do país, eu tenho que avisar meus homens lá na América da sua chegada, mas não demore muito, eu te quero lá em no máximo 15 dias.'

'Sim meu sr.'

Snape então seguiu o Lord até a sala onde Hermione ainda estava amarrada e amordaçada.

Voldemort ainda deu uma olhada maliciosa para a menina, olhou Snape e disse:

'Faça o que eu te disse, como uma pequena recompensa pelo que fez para mim.'

'Sim sr.'

Os três desaparataram dali deixando Snape preocupado demais com o rumo das coisas.

Soltou Hermione, sentou em seu lado e como se estivesse contando uma historia monótona, deu a notícia.

'O Lord das trevas quer que eu vá para os EUA e mais quer que eu leve você, para tirá-la de perto de Harry Potter, agora você é prisioneira aqui.'

'O que o Lord quer que você faça como recompensa pelo serviços prestados a ele, eu vi pela sua cara que não é ir para a América comigo.'

'Quer que eu me divirta com você. Se é que me entende.'

'Ele não precisa mandar isso, eu te amo.'

Eles se olharam nos olhos, Snape sentia emanar dela uma energia poderosa que o envolvia e o fazia se sentir bem. "Aquilo seria se sentir amado?" ele se perguntava.

'Eu me sinto lisonjeado, você é tão inteligente, me escolher é um elogio que eu não sei se mereço, não quero que desperdices a tua vida comigo, assim que tudo isso terminar você vai embora e nunca mais vais olhar para trás .'- ele ordenou.

'Você não tem o direito de tomar decisões por mim, sou adulta o suficiente para toma-las sozinha.'

'Sim, foi muito adulto se deixar ser pega pelo Lord das trevas.'

'Escute aqui, se eu fui pega a culpa é toda sua, afinal meu querido- ela falava se aproximando perigosamente dele, chegou perto da orelha dele e murmurou- te excitava não me avisar que o Lord poderia vir aqui. Poderia Ter me avisado para eu também sentir essa adrenalina.'- ele a empurrou e saiu para longe dela, a olhava assustado devido ao atrevimento dela, mas pensando bem, "será que ela não tinha um pingo de razão no que dizia afinal de contas?".

'O que foi, Severo, ele mandou você se divertir comigo eu só to ajudando. Quer que eu abra a camisa?'

'Não ouse, mocinha. Fique exatamente ai, e bem vestidinha como você está. Eu não vou fazer nada com você entendeu?'

'E se o Lord mandar conferir o serviço?'- ela falava como se ele tivesse total conhecimento do que ela dizia.

'O que você quer dizer com isso?'

'Que se ele mandar qualquer outro abusar de mim como prêmio o que convenhamos é bem possível, você vai sair mal falado.'

'Você não está querendo me dizer que...' ele tinha os olhos arregalados diante do provável pensamento.

'Estava esperando um homem de verdade me olhar com volúpia. Em outras palavras, já que você parece não me entender...'

'Não ouse falar mais nada. Silencio.- ele começou a andar pela sala mostrando preocupação.- se eu não ia fazer nada com você pela sua idade, depois dessa nem sonhe.'

'Mas só existe um lugar onde poderei dormir na America segura da tara desses nojentos.'

'Ah é!'

'É, na sua cama, lá eu não corro risco deles me pegarem'

'Engano seu, na minha cama é que a srta corre perigo.'

'Ora, eu já disse que o único perigo que corro com você...'- ele sorriu e terminou antes dela.

'É exatamente o que desejas correr. Eu lembro, mas você vai Ter que nos tirar do país.'

'Só se você me der um beijo.'

Ele estava incrédulo nunca imaginaria Hermione Granger fazendo uma voz tão sexy que mexeu com cada milimetro de sua pele.

'Só se você conseguir srta.'

'Me deixa sair por uma hora.'

'Vá, mas tens que voltar, e para todos os efeitos eu te amaldiçoei com uma império.'

'Certo.'

Ela saiu dali o deixando atordoado.

Ele sentou onde ela estava e ficou pensando na conversa que tiveram, estava começando a sentir fome.

Depois de umas duas horas ela voltou.

'Granger, você disse uma hora'

'É mas eu demorei mais, você vai sair com esse passaporte, é falso mas os trouxas não vão notar.'

Snape pegou o passaporte e tomou um grande sustos. Era a sua foto que estava ali, mas o nome era de Tomas Snape.

Agradeço aos 3 comentários que recebi, fiquei sabendo que é proibido fazer agradecimentos agora, mas eu ainda não sei como fazer reply dos comentários.

Susana Snape!


	8. Loucuras

Cap 8 Loucuras

'Porque essa foto não se mexe? Ah deixa para lá eu nunca vou entender como os trouxas deixam as imagens congeladas.'

Snape ainda admirava a foto dele, na verdade nem conhecia aquela foto, mas não perguntaria nada, enquanto admirava a foto, viu Hermione sair e voltar trazendo coisas que ele identificou como sendo uma mochila e comida.

'Narciso, a comida tá na mesa.'

'Como com quem você pensa que fala mocinha?'- ele ficou muito puto com o modo como ela o abordou.

'Ué, parece até que está apaixonado pela própria imagem.'

'E se tivesse, mas um impedimento em Ter algo com a srta.'

'Se algum comensal abusar e mim, vai ficar feio pra você.'- ela sabia que era horrível pensar aquilo mas usaria golpes baixos se isso fizesse aquele cabeça dura aceitar que gostava dela como ela gostava dele e a deixasse conforta-lo.'

'Olha se você quer dizer que...'

Ela o completou e para o espanto dele.

'Que eu sou virgem, sim, eu sou. Eu escolhi você para ser o inesquecível da minha vida. Na verdade eu queria que fosses o único a me tocar, eu fico me resguardando para ti, meu amor- ela chegou pertinho dele e lhe tocou a face- desde o meu quinto ano, quando eu escrevi aquela carta. Não me leve a mal, e nem me considere uma vadia por eu estar sendo tão direta com você, mas eu não agüento mais ficar segurando, fingindo que te odeio quando o que eu mais desejo é que os olhares que você me lançava em Hogwarts não fossem de ódio mas como minas fantasias malucas sugeriam de puro desejo.'

'Hermione, seria impossível eu dizer que nunca te olhei na escola com o pensamento "nossa como ela cresceu" e também eu não nego que quando li a sua carta naquele trecho que você fala sobre não Ter curvas para me atrair meu primeiro pensamento foi nas suas belas e atraentes curvas. Ai, eu não quero que você se arrependa de nada, não, eu vou resistir a você e mais eu vou te proteger dos outros. Você não vai sair de perto de mim lá nos EUA nem para ir ao banheiro, promete isso?'

'Prometo, não vai ser nenhum sacrifício.'

Ela sorriu para ele e ambos começaram a comer o que a moça havia comprado. Antes de voltar a casa, ela deixou um bilhete avisando os país que ficaria longe por uns tempos, o que deixaria mais visível que ela estava enfeitiçada e assim seria publicado que ela havia sido amaldiçoada com a Imperius e Voldemort ficaria mais feliz com Severo.

'Você viu um modo de sairmos desse país?'

'Sim, vamos pegar um avião, daqui dois dias ele parte. Você será Tomas Prince.'

'Como você fez isso?'

'Tenho um amigo, que me devia um favor, e ele é hacker e entrou no sistema do governo alterando a identidade de seu pai e tal. Não sei ao certo explicar, mas foi em 15 minutos.'

Ele sorriu.

'A sabe-tudo-Granger não sabe explicar algo, essa é nova.'- ele continuou sorrindo e foi só por isso que ela não ralhou

'É, eu não sei de tudo. Mas sei que você tem que deixar avisado que vamos partir em dois dias.'

Naquela tarde, Severo avisou o lord das trevas que ficou super satisfeito com a rapidez do seu seguidor. Snape recebeu as instruções de como proceder nos EUA, não faria nada muito complicado, eram apenas umas 10 reuniões e trazer a Inglaterra os que Severo julgasse os mais fortes. Ele deveria dar instruções, ensinar certas coisas aos novos seguidores. E cuidar para que Granger não escapasse, a mais fácil das tarefas.

Aqueles dois dias voaram, ele ouviu dizer que Hermione ainda não havia sido declarada desaparecida o que lhes dava tempo de cruzar o mar no tal de avião. Severo lembrava que uma vez quando tinha 5 anos vôo na tal maquina e não lhe agradou nada, mas Hermione lhe garantiu que nesses mais de 30 anos os aviões haviam melhorado e vendo o grande pássaro metálico pousado na pista ele tinha certeza que muita coisa havia mudado.

Tinha um frio percorrendo sua barriga e era exatamente o mesmo frio que corria quando ele fazia ataques, odiava fazer coisas ilegais, era como se estivesse estampado na sua testa "eu não sou Tomas", mas magicamente ninguém parou para olha-lo muito, em compensação Hermione, Severo via os olhares atendentes, guardas e etc em seu corpo, uma raiva passou por seu sangue, vontade de matar cada um deles. "Seria isso ciúme?" ele se questionava "Severo, seu velho idiota, precisa de amor para Ter ciúme e você não ama ela."

A briga interna dele aconteceu durante todo o trajeto até o avião e então viu algo agradável. Uma mulher.

'Boa Tarde, Sr. Posso ver sua passagem?'- a trouxa conferiu a passagem e o passaporte dele, deu-lhe um sorriso que o embaraçou e o deixou entrar no corredor que levava ao avião.

'O que ela tanto lhe sorria, Severo?'- Hermione viu os sorrisos da comissária e não lhe agradou nada.

'Algum problema? Ela é bem bonitinha, se ela quiser a gente pode até dar uma voltinha no compartimento de bagagens durante a viajem.'- ele brincou com Hermione, não sabia porque mas lhe agradava vê-la com ciúme dele.

'Se ela tocar em você eu te castro.'

Ele parou no meio do corredor do avião gerando protesto dos outros passageiros, lançou na moça um olhar de ódio, fúria pura e lhe disse seriamente.

'A srta , não tem nada o que gostar ou deixar de gostar das minhas atitudes, se eu gostei da comissária isso é assunto meu, você não é nada minha para ficar tenho ataques de ciúme, guarde isso para aqueles idiotas que andam contigo.'

Ele segui deixando ela parada chocada com o que ouvira, mas não poderia atrapalhar o transito de pessoas, foi até Severo e sentou ao seu lado em silêncio.

As aeromoças deram as instruções e o avião decolou em um ato involuntário ele agarrou a mão dela, respirou fundo e olhou para cima, ela naquele momento percebeu que a história da comissária era uma simples brincadeira para deixa-la brava.

A viajem transcorria normal, eles já estavam a pelo menos uma hora e meia no avião, seriam 6 longas horas( NA: gente eu sei que daqui até Miami são 8 horas, eu já fui para lá então como não sei o tempo da Europa para lá tirei umas duas horas pela distância ser menor e era isso) lá dentro, ele não lembrava mais qual era a sensação de voar, quando o avião começou a decolar instintivamente apertou a mão de quem estava no seu lado, consequentemente, Hermione.

Estava tudo as mil maravilha, eles em profundo silêncio a comissária que causara e assistira a briga do casal no avião decidiu por bem não chegar muito perto para não ser o pivô de mais um briga, um casal brigando era tudo o que o avião precisava.

Durante o jantar, o aviso de apertar os cintos se ascendeu, Snape estranhou aquilo mas fez o que a luz piscante mandou, então alguns segundos depois o avião começo a trepidar, balançava e ficava parecendo que voando em ondas. Ele entrou em desespero, mas não demonstrou isso afinal era Severo Snape, ficou prestando atenção no resto de café que estava na mesa improvisada no banco do avião e estava se esparramando sobre a comida que ficara no prato e sobre a própria mesinha de plástico.

Hermione sabia que essas zonas de turbulência e de interferência eletromagnéticas eram comuns principalmente em viagens sobre o mar, mas não falaria a alguém que talvez nunca tivesse entrado em um avião que estavam sobre o grande oceano, aquela turbulência estava demorando demais para ser vencida.

De repente ela sentiu a mão dele de novo apertar a sua, reconheceu aquilo como medo.

Ela olhou para Severo e lhe lançou um sorriso confiante, apesar de começar a se preocupar também.

'Hermione, se a gente morrer...'- ela o interrompeu, não gostava daquele tom desconhecido de voz dele, ela o catalogou mentalmente como sendo o tom de medo.

'Ninguém aqui vai morrer.'- ela tentou passar a confiança que já lhe havia deixado.

'Deixa eu terminar, se a gente morrer aqui nesse bicho metálico, eu que você saiba que eu te amo, que eu realmente a olhava com volúpia na escola.'- ele abaixou a cabeça e viu o café começar a derramar da mesa para o chão encarpetado.

Hermione ficou sem palavras naquele momento só queria beija-lo mas parecendo imaginar as intenções da moça, ele olhou o chão que começava a encharcar.

Mais um pouco e a turbulência passou, eles ouviram em absoluto silencio as explicações do comandante.

'No final deu tudo certo.'

'Claro, Severo, o que você me disse era verdade ou só queria me deixar feliz.'

'Os dois. Só quero ver você sorrir. Por isso me afasto tanto de você, mas parece que tem algo conspirando contra.'

'Eu não vou te deixar se afastar de mim nunca.'

'Eu devia te-la mandado embora no início mas eu gostava da sua companhia e bem, é muito melhor estar aqui com você eu deveria ir a América com Lestrange mas com a sua repentina aparição o Lord a dispensou da missão ela ficou irada. Quando eu li aquela carta senti uma coisa que a muito achei que não existia mais em mim. Mas vamos esquecer isso tá bom, você é minha refém e pronto.'

'Tá bom.'- mas ela mentalmente dava pulos pelo avião nunca deixaria ele esquecer daquilo.

Ela percebeu que ele olhava muito intrigada para uma imagem de uma banda tocando, mas não saia nenhum som.

'Hermione, porque essas imagens não tem som?'

'Tem que colocar os fones, esses aqui- ela ligou o fone no banco dele e depois ajustou no canal que estava tocando o show da banda.'

'Obrigado.'

Ela sorriu e fez o mesmo, nunca imaginou ouvir em um avião The doors logo que terminou o show ele retirou os fones e ficou olhando para os lados, todos dormiam, alguns babavam, e nem imaginavam com que viajavam.

'Um galeão pelo seu pensamento.'

'Esses trouxas nem sabem que tem um comensal da morte entre eles, um cara que poderia com um estalo de varinha matar todo mundo.'

'É, mas ele dormem tranqüilos porque o comensal da morte que divide esse cubículo com eles, é você.'

'Eu não sou melhor do que ninguém, sabe a morte de Dumbledore foi planejada dos dois lados, e ambos Voldemort e Alvo queriam que fosse eu o executor, mas Voldemort usou um golpe baixo comigo. Ele sabe que eu valorizo muito o amor de mãe e filho, acho que foi porque eu fiquei muito tempo com meu pai me odiando e minha mãe me ajudando, ou talvez por alguma fraqueza minha mesmo. Mas ele chamou Narcisa, que não é uma de nós e lhe contou a missão de Draco ela entrou em total desespero. E me procurou, eu jurei proteger Draco e se preciso fosse cumprir a missão, O lord sabia que no fim quem mataria Alvo seria eu, acho que ele calculou que se me pedisse isso simplesmente eu não faria.'

'E o Dumbledore.'

'Desde que a pedra filosofal foi destruída ele foi ficando mais e mais fraco, não ele não usava o elixir da vida, mas a idade foi pesando, ele já não era mais o mesmo. Estava lendo, começou a não acompanhar mais os duelos, também não dormia mais se não fosse por uma poção do sono super forte que eu fiz para ele, então um dia ele pediu que o comensal que deveria mata-lo, tinha que ser eu. Queria morrer na mão de alguém em quem ele confiou e também queria isso.'

'Isso?'

'Sim, isso que eu fosse o fiel escudeiro do Lord, não sei se notaste mas o Lord me trata como um igual desde a noite da morte de Alvo e assim eu posso ser mais útil, o Lord não me contava mais muita coisa por receio de que eu tivesse depois desse período todo com o diretor mudado de lado.'

'Entendo.'

'Não, você não entendo, o velho e a cobra me usaram para o mesmo fim.'

Ele tinha fúria no olhar ao concluir aquilo.

'Imagine, Agora você pode ajudar muito mais a ordem.'

'Sim, se eu aparecer perto eles me matam antes que eu possa falar avião.'

Ele colocou os fones de novo e ouvindo as rádios que tinham a disposição. A moça entendia aquele ato como um fim de conversa e pegou uma revista para ler. Ficou pensando na conversa que teve com ele, o coração dele era tão cheio de ódio que precisaria cavar muito, mas muito fundo mesmo para conseguir tirar algo bom, mas uma coisa sabia que em algum ponto daquele coração existia amor que estava direcionado para ela.

Bem, a moça ficou feliz pensativa sobre como seria recebidos e tal mas assim que o sinal de aperte os cintos acendeu ela fez e com confiança desceu daquele avião sem nem se importar com o fato de ser uma prisioneira.

Logo Severo viu gente muito deslocada no meio dos trouxas, provavelmente quem eles procuravam.

'Você devem Ter vindo me buscar, sou Severo Snape e essa é Hermione Granger.'

Os homens olharam para os dois estranharam o comportamento da moça que agia como se estar no meio dos comensais fosse uma maraviha.

'Sr, essa é a prisioneira?'

'Sim, e faço votos que nenhum de você enconte um dedo nela vamos agora, eu estou cansado e com fome, esses trouxas não tinham um modo mais cansativo de viajar não?'

'Na verdade, tinham, navios.'

'Não lhe perguntei nada Granger- ele virou para ela, de um modo que os outros não vissem seu rosto e sorriu para ela depois disse- quando eu não solicitar fique quieta ou te farei jantar a própria língua ouviu bem, - ele falou um inaudível desculpe ela entendeu e ele completou- sangue ruim.'

Os homens 3 ao todo riram da cara que ela fez mas acabaram conduzindo o casal para uma casa bem bonita até perto da praia.

'Bem, sr Snape, essa é a minha casa de praia, mas sinta-se como se estivesse na sua casa, eu e meus companheiros não iremos incomodá-lo ou a sangue-ruim, qualquer coisa é só me avisar, eu sou Paul Brueland, amanhã a essa hora teremos uma reunião na casa, eles- apontou apara os dois atras de si- virão pega-lo aqui.'

'Ok, pode ir agora.'

Os três homens foram, embora mão não sem antes lançar um olhar muito "eu sei o que vai acontecer" para Hermione.

Os dois ficaram sozinhos naquela casa.

'Belo lugar, Voldemort sabia onde nos mandava.'

'É, um bom lugar para ficarmos, vamos arrumar um quarto seguro para você, Hermione, onde você se enfiou?'

Ela surgiu de um corredor.

'Más noticias, aqui só tem um quarto com uma cama de casal.'

'Tá bom, vai para o quarto eu fico aqui no sofá mesmo.'

'Ei, a gente pode dormir junto lá a cama e enorme e eu não vou te atacar.'

'O medo não é de você, é de mim. Eu não divido cama com uma mulher a um bom tempo e sabe nós, homens, temos necessidades. Prefiro ficar aqui.'

Ela deu de ombros e voltou para o quarto.

O ambiente era muito bonito, a cama era maior uma de casal normal, Hermione teve estranhos pensamentos sobre o que deveria acontecer naquela casa. Tinha um dossel bege e uma cortina da mesma cor na janela as paredes eram de um tom bem claro e avermelhado dando uma aura sensual ao quarto que faziam os pensamentos de Hermione viajarem sobre a utilidade real daquele aposento, não tinha guarda roupa apenas uma penteadeira cheia de gavetas e um espelho.

Ela começou a abrir as gavetas para guardar suas roupas quando encontrou uma coisa diferente, uma roupa vermelha de odalisca agora Hermione tinha certeza, aquela casa servia para festas nada recatadas de seu dono.

'O que é isso ai, Hermione, porque você trouxe isso?'

Severo estava parado na porta, havia encontrado um corredor com dois quartos lado a lado e achou que seria seguro ela ir dormir lá, a porta estava aberta, então ele entrou e viu a cena, Hermione sentada em uma penteadeira olhando uma roupa pra lá de provocante de Odelisca.

'Isso não meu. Estava na gaveta.'

'Então deixe isso ai... –ele deu uma olhada ao redor- uau, não quero nem imaginar o que acontece aqui. Venha, no outro lado da casa, tem um corredor secreto onde tem uma ala com dois quartos, lá será mais seguro para a srta dormir.'

'Sim.'

Ela andou com ele até o quarto.

Lá era mais familiar, cama de solteiro, cortinas verde escuras, guarda roupas, na opinião de Hermione, Severo criara aquele corredor para não precisar dormir na sala.

Severo não só criou aquele corredor como o protegeu magicamente, se qualquer um entrasse ali só veria o quarto dele.

Como ele imaginava, naquela mesma noite a casa foi invadida por comensais bêbados que exigiam que ele de a sangue ruim eles. Ele não cedeu e colocou todos para fora da casa, no outro dia a noite se resolveria com os outros, diria quem mandava ali.

Na manhã seguinte levantou um pouco cansado devido aos acontecimentos noturnos, foi procurar Hermione e nada, ela não estava no quarto, nem em lugar algum da casa. Saiu na porta da frente da casa e foi procura-la pelas ruas, sabia que ninguém havia entrado sem ser convidado então ela não poderia Ter ido longe. Estava começando a se desesperar já havia andado em todas as ruas que circundavam o lugar.

Voltou para casa preocupado, foi quando olhou pela lá estava Hermione tomando banho de sol em paz enquanto ele havia quase enlouquecido de tanto procura-la.

Saiu e foi sentar ao lado da moça.

'Nunca mais se atreva a fazer isso, mocinha.'

'Bom dia você também, mas fazer o que? Colocar um biquíni.'

'Ah não, isso você pode fazer, mas sair sem me avisar, eu fiquei preocupado, pelo menos conheci toda a região.'

'Ei, ficou preocupado comigo- ela se aproximou dele e lhe deu um beijo, ele não resistiu a vontade e abraçou a moça,enquanto a beijava suas mão passeavam pelo corpo dela.'

'Ah então está explicado porque não nos queria perto dela, esses ingleses não gostam de dividir as prisioneiras.'

'Brueland, eu não tem perguntei nada, quanto a ela, só eu posso toca-la, ordem direta de Lord Voldemort.'

'Bem, vim ver se estava tudo certo por aqui, vejo que até demais, também avisá-lo que teremos reunião as 20 horas todos comparecerão e estão curiosos quanto ao Sr. '

'Estarei lá, agora se nos der licença.'

Severo pegou Hermione pelo braço entraram na casa.

O dia transcorreu tranqüilamente, eram 19 horas quando Severo chamou Hermione.

'Olha só, em uma hora será a reunião na casa do Brueland, eu quero te passar algumas instruções.'

'Do que se trata?'

'Você vai ficar aqui, eu criei esse corredor para a nossa proteção, ele fica mudo de lugar da casa quando estamos com o campo magnético fechado, ontem a srta deixou a porta aberta quando foi até a cozinha e com isso ele entraram, e mais só o primeiro quarto é visível, eu também reforcei a segurança, se alguém se aproximar da linha que eu criei com alguma intenção para com a srta, você ouvir um estalo forte, e então deverás entrar no corredor e trancar a porta e também vá para o segundo quarto e fique lá, trancada de preferencia.'

'Certo.'

Ele levantou e foi até aporta, estava na hora de ir.

'Espere- ela chegou perto, acariciou o rosto dele- obrigada por me proteger deles ontem e por criar esse corredor, eu sei que é muito difícil criar esse tipo de ambiente, muito obrigada. E- ela lhe deu um beijo de leve nos lábios e o abraçou- boa sorte.'

Ele acentiu com a cabeça e saiu da casa.

Oi gente

Bem, eu que gostem, deu um trabalhão, esse capitulo teria 20 páginas mas eu fui enxugando, enxugando e tcharam algo que o povo terá vontade de ler.

O Capitulo não foi betado, desculpem.

Pedido: Por favor coloquem e-mail nos comentários para eu poder responde-los, esse novo reply exige que quem comenta tenha conta no ff e é um saco logar só para comentar, eu sei, então coloquem um e-mail para eu poder ser educada e responder.

Valeu, semana que vem capitulo NC 17 se quiserem eu faço um não NC17 e publico junto, é só falar.

Beijos

Susana Snape

PS quem quiser trocar figurinhas de HP4 é só falar!


	9. Nc 17 me mande email e mando outro

Desculpem a demora, como ninguem se manisfestou contra eu fiquei com preguiça e não fiz dois capitulos. Ele é NC 17, mas não esperem um conto erotico.

Cap 9 A melhor reunião da vida dele

Por que ela tinha que beijo-lo, um aperto de mão seria tão mais confortável para ambos, mas não Hermione Granger tinha que fazer aquilo, ela tinha que beija-lo e ele tolo tinha que fechar os olhos e deixar aquela maldita sensação de bem estar acontecer em cada centímetro de seu ser. Aquelas eram algumas das muitas indagações de Severo Snape no caminho até o local da reunião.

Quando chegou a mansão ficou muito surpreso, tinha mais de 300 homens ali, muito mais que na ilha toda.

Quando ele entrou, viu um encapuzado falando com os outros, imediatamente ele parou e disse:

'Esse é o homem que o mestre mandou, como vêem ele não precisa esconder o rosto- naquele momento ele notou que não havia levantado o capuz da capa - o nome dele é Snape, e ele nos guiará ate o mestre.'

Snape interrompeu, começaria a se impor.

'Escutem, primeiro só levarei comigo até o Lord os melhores e mais obedientes. Não precisamos de gente que desobedece ordens lá. Segundo estou com uma prisioneira a melhor amiga do único que pode vir a ameaçar nosso sr, o nome dela é Granger. Eu mandei ninguém chegar perto mas meus aposentos foram invadidos, o próximo que chegar lá perto morrerá, o lor me deu poder total aqui nessa terra.'

Todos baixaram as cabeças Snape então levantou o capuz de um modo que seu rosto ainda era visível. Vamos aos planos, terá semana que vem uma reunião entre vário chefes do mundo bruxo nós vamos faze-los se arrependerem por não terem convidado o Lord da Trevas, nosso sr quer apenas aplicar um susto, sem mortes dessa vez, mas temos que aterrorizar ao melhor estilo comensal, façam um favor a mim sejam competentes ou se arrependerão.'

Na verdade, o Lord não falara nada da tal reunião mas Severo imaginava que aquela era um bom modo de testar os homens e impressiona-lo ao mesmo tempo.

O resto da reunião seguiu tranqüila, Severo nada mais falou até que todos começaram a desaparatar dali, deixando Severo sozinho com o Dono da casa.

'Snape, desejas beber algo?'

'Talvez Vinho de elfos, Brueland.'

Eles se serviram e ficaram conversando fiado.

'Olha só, aqui a gente age de maneira mais lenta, gostamos de ver o resultado do que fazemos.'

'É então quando chegarem a Inglaterra vão direto a Azkarban.'

'E aquilo ainda funciona?'

'Olha, era para funcionar parece que se criou um campo que impede os presos de sairem mas eu não sei e também não pretendo descobrir'

'Entendo, Snape.'

'Não, você não entende eu fiz algo que me condenaria a muitos séculos lá.'

'Ei que é isso cara- Snape não gostou o linguajar do homem para com ele- só duas coisas te dariam séculos em Azkarban, matar Harry Potter e matar Alvo Dumbledore, mas se eu fosse o cara que o matou estaria do outro lado do oceano.'

Snape só deu um sorrisinho amarelo de cantinho( como ele costuma fazer) e levantou anunciando que tinha que ir para casa.

O caminho até a casa de praia que usava serviu para pensar no que um dementador poderia tirar dele e descobriu alguns beijos trocados com Hermione, o dia que Dumbledore lhe deu o cargo de DCAT e um de sua infancia mas esse era desfocado.

Parou e ficou ali pensando na vida, vi o mar e até alguns casais sentados namorando, foi quando viu algo surpreendente era um casal transando em plena praia, estavam escondidos é claro mas ele os via, ouvia os gemidos da mulher, ela falava algo que ele reconheceu como espanhol. Fechou os olhos tentando se concentrar no mar mas não conseguia, se pegou sonhando que era ele e Hermione quem estava ali até imaginou o que ela poderia lhe dizer. Rapidamente ele saiu daquele lugar, tais pensamentos o deixavam sem graça.

Foi andando até a casa onde estava morando com ela e só tinha em mente um pensamento:

"Como seria te-la nos braços."

Na casa Hermione tranqüilamente olhava pela janela o mar quando ouviu algo, um estalo muito forte. Sem pensar duas vezes ela corre a crredor mágico e lá se trancou no segundo quarto, notou alguém entrar, ficou espiando a fechadura, para variar esquecera-se de fechar a porta.

Para sua surpresa quem surgiu foi Snape ela imediatamente saiu do quarto e encarou.

Hermione vestia apenas um sort e uma camiseta regata bem decotada e justa. Severo tinha um brilho no olhar que ela logo reconheceu, já tinha o visto.

Sem pensar duas vezes ele a puxou para perto.

'Você não ouviu o que e te disse antes de sair?'- ele lhe perguntou sério.

'Ouvi.'

'Então por que saíste daquele quarto não sabe que corre perigo?'

'O único risco que corro é exatamente o que quer correr.'

Ele a emprensou contra a parede e lhe deu um beijo quase animal, cheio de desejo reprimido por anos, tinha uma vontade maluca de sentir a pele dela então as mãos faziam uma ronda completa e ele parou como da outra vez, balançando a cabeça e resmungando algo, mas dessa vez ele olhou para ela.

Os seios quase saltando para fora do decote, transpirava algo que tinha um cheiro irresistivelmente convidativo, o olhava com profundo tesão Snape congelou diante daquele olhar, nunca fora olhado daquela forma, as pernas abertas dela eram um convite para voltar a posição inicial, notou até uma pequena manchinha no sort dela que mostrava que o tesão que a moça demonstrava sentir era verdadeiro.

'Se eu voltar a beija-la não vou parar mais, por Merlin, vá para o seu quarto e se tranque lá. Isso é loucura.'- aquela era o último apelo de sua lucidez.

Ela saiu da parede, Snape estava esperando que ela voltasse para ser quarto mas para sua surpresa, foi abraçado pela moça que o beijou.

'Se você parar, eu te mato.'- foi o que ela cochichou no ouvido dele.

Ele a puxou para os seus aposentos fechando a porta.

Hermione o empurrou na cama quando ele caiu; ela começou a tirar a roupa devagarinho, peça por peça, ele fez um sinal para que ela viesse se deitar com ele.

A moça sorriu maliciosa e não obedeceu, então ele levantou e foi busca-la.

'Você é muito sensual, Hermione, até o ato simples de tirar a roupa a deixa sexy mas eu prefiro você assim.'

Severo a empurrou na cama e apreciou um a visão, depois foi deitando sobre ela , beijando o corpo, começando pelas pernas e finalizando nos lábios, ela estava ficando louca.

'Vai, eu quero já.'

'Ei, eu nem tirei a minha roupa ainda, srta sabe tudo apressadinha Granger.'

'Ok' ela começou a tirar a roupa dele com certa presa, alguns botões foram arrancados o virou ficando por cima e começou a apreciar a visão, ele era realmente magro, mas todo definido, forte um pouco, era nitidamente gostoso.

'Merlin existe.'- foi só o que ela conseguiu dizer antes de beija-lo e ir beijando cada centímetro da pele dele.

Ele sorriu, ainda estava de cueca e ela de calcinha, mas ambos sentiam o desejo do outro. Aquela era a hora de interromper o domínio dela sobre ele não que aquilo não o agrade-se mas havia sido criado de forma antiga e machista em sua concepção o homem dominava. Virou com ela e tomou o seu lugar.

'Mocinha, não devia brincar com um homem.'- ele falava enquanto com uma mão retirava a última peça de roupa dela.

'Então faça eu me arrepender logo.' - ela disse abrindo mais as pernas e procurando o que ainda sobrara de roupa dele que ela retirou bem ligeiro

Para Severo ainda não estava na hora queria brincar um pouco mais com o tesão dela, ficou lhe beijando o corpo, ouvindo ela gemer e pedir por ele, mordiscou o seio dela lhe arrancando mais pedidos então ele olhou para a moça ela começava a tremer, ele não queria que ela entrasse naquele estado tão cedo, então parou, saiu de cima dela e vendo ela se contorcer, quando ele achou que tinha passado, parecia Ter recobrado um pouco da consciência.

'Você usa algum contraceptivo?'

'Uso, m...'

Ele a beijou novamente sem deixa-la contar que desde que estava com ele viajando não havia tomado nada.

Ele encostou seu membro na entrada da intimidade dela fazendo-a contorcer-se para facilitar e entrada.

No momento de lucidez dele lembrou que ela era virgem então foi com calma. Entrando aos poucos ela gemia mais alto até ouvir um 'ai', agora não tinha volta ela definitivamente era dele, parou e esperou um pouco para ela se acostumar.

Hermione não sabia o que fazer pela primeira vez lhe deu branco, ela lera, até filmes trouxas com cenas de sexo vira mas naquele momento não sabia o que fazer, ele estava dentro dela, era maravilhoso quando ele começou a se mexer nada saia de sua boca além de gemidos e mais gemidos que deixavam Severo ainda mais louco de desejo.

Ela ouvia frases sem nexo, curtas algumas como 'quero você só pra mim' ou ' apertadinha como eu sempre imaginei' figuravam e a deixavam com mais vontade de gemer.

Decidiu se mexer um pouquinho, mais por instinto mesmo e o ouviu gemer baixinho em resposta então continuou foram ambos aumentando o ritmo até que Severo sentiu ela tremer e gemer mais forte ficando mais molhada, aquilo o deixou com mais tesão aumentou o ritmo agora as investidas eram mais fortes e rápidas ela ajudava, foi quando sentiu que estava chegando.

Hermione sentiu o membro dele contrair e soltar algo que ela sabia o que era, ouviu um gemido muito forte dele e o sentiu despencar sobre ela totalmente saciado.

Ele deitou no lado dela e a puxou para mais perto.

'Não sei o que dizer, Hermione, não devia Ter me descontrolado eu...'

'Você gostou, é o meu primeiro homem, espero que o meu único, como eu me saí?'

'Bem você foi ótima e eu gostei muito.'

'Então deixe-se descontrolar mais vezes, mas quero uma resposta agora, você disse enquanto fazíamos amor que eu era – ela corou mas mesmo assim falou- apertadinha como você sempre imaginou, você já andou transando comigo em pensamento é?'

'A srta não tem idéia de que já fizemos na minha imaginação. Agora vamos dormir.'

'Não sem duas coisas, primeiro eu te amo Severo, você foi maravilhoso hoje.'

Ele ficou sem fala mas depois encontrou palavras.

'Eu também gosto muito de você, você também foi maravilhosa.'

'Segunda, boa noite.- ela lhe deu um beijo e ficou ali deitada cm a cabeça sobre o peito dele.'

'Boa noite.'

Ambos logo adormeceram sem nem ao menos notar que era observados, afinal ninguém fechou a porta.


	10. A conseqüencia das loucuras

Cap 10 Conseqüências das loucuras

Ambos logo adormeceram sem nem ao menos notar que eram observados, afinal ninguém fechou a porta do corredor.

Amanheceu e Severo acordou muito sobressaltado achando que sonhara o que havia acontecido, para completar estava sozinho no quarto, mas viu a prova do crime no lençol, uma pequena mancha de sangue que como não era dele só poderia ser dela.

Ao levantar, viu a porta do quarto aberta e logo após na cozinha a garota tomava café tranqüilamente.

Ele sentou na mesa e apenas a observou, quieto não queria mencionar a noite anterior, na verdade queria fingir que ela nunca acontecera e apenas ficar com as memórias para alegrar os momentos triste.

Ela não se atreveu a dizer nada, o silêncio estava prevalecendo, mas não queria esquecer a noite, não, queria repeti-la mais e mais vezes.

'Então, como foi a reunião?'

'Você não deveria perguntar.'- ele disse sem ao menos lhe dirigir o olhar.

'Desculpe - mas ela não deixaria o silencio voltar a dominar a relação deles- vai sair hoje?'

'Não, ao menos não tenho nenhuma intenção de fazê-lo, por que tem algum plano?'- ele teve medo daquela pergunta mas já estava feita.

'Ir à praia, afinal é só dar um passo da saída dos fundos e estamos lá.'

'É realmente o único programa que você como prisioneira daqui pode fazer, ir no pátio da casa que é a praia, mas me inclua fora dessa.'

'Ei, vai ser divertido, eu prometo, vem não tem o que fazer aqui, o dia tá lindo e bem, eu largaria o programa praia por outro que...' –ele sentiu o que vinha pela frente.

'Vá a praia tenho coisas a organizar'- Severo levantou sem ao menos olhar Hermione e foi para o corredor e, ao olhá-lo as lembranças da noite anterior vieram em sua mente, ainda tinha cheiro de hormônio no lugar fechado, saiu dali, aquilo o deixava envergonhado e desejoso ao mesmo tempo. Decidiu sentar na sala enquanto a ouviu juntar coisas. Ela apareceu com uma sacola.

'Você tem certeza que não quer me acompanhar?'

Ao levantar os olhos ela estava só com a parte de cima do biquíni e uma sainha transparente de praia.

'Tenho, pode ir sozinha, só que se algum comensal chegar vou chamá-la então não leve muita coisa pra Ter que juntar.'

'Protetor solar, óculos escuro, toalha e uma camiseta.'

'Protetor solar você pode passar antes de ir e deixá-lo, óculos você pode ir com eles colocados, camiseta, por Merlin você esta a um passo da praia, se sentir frio entre e pegue, então deixe essa sacola aqui.'

Ela sorriu. E foi guardar as coisas, mas não sem antes lhe fazer uma proposta.

'Se você vier deixo passar protetor solar em mim.'

'Boa praia pra você e por favor não suje os móveis com esse negócio.'

Quando ela saiu, Severo ficou repassando os acontecimentos quando uma pessoa entrou sem ao menos bater.

'Não se preocupe Snape, a sangue ruim está tranqüila lá fora e é bom que fique lá enquanto falamos.'

'Então, como é mesmo que se chama, não me apresentei ainda, sou Bryan Stein, tenho algo muito importante a te dizer.'

'E posso saber o que seria?'

'Claro, ontem eu o segui e tive o desprazer de ver como você se relaciona com a sangue ruim.'

'O que?'

'Eu estava desconfiado e bem, você e ela parecem namorados, eu mesmo faria isso com ela mas não lhe proporcionando prazer nem falando de sentimentos como você, eu não ia querer que os outros soubessem disso.'

'Chantagem.'

'Na verdade eu só quero que vocês reconheçam o meu talento, Paul Brueland não tem nenhum talento, só dinheiro.'

'Isso eu vou julgar no ataque.'

'Eu quero liderar esse ataque ou conto pra todo mundo. Esteja avisado Snape.'

'Ei, Stein, você se esqueceu de uma coisa.'

'O que?'

'Nunca use chantagem comigo.- ele apontou a varinha e –obliviate'

No lado de fora da casa a moça estava deitada na areia curtindo o sol.

Então ela sentiu uma mão sobre seu corpo, teria gritado se não tivesse reconhecido o dono delas.

'Acho que está mais alegre aqui.'

Oi gente,

Bem, muito obrigada a minha beta Bia Rickman.

PARABÉNS A MINHA MELHOR AMIGA, JANA SNAPE QUE PASSOU NO VESTIBULAR.

Beijinhos

E por favor comentem com aquele esquema de deixar o e-mail para eu poder responder.

Susana Snape!


	11. A praia

Cap 11 A praia

No lado de fora da casa a moça estava deitada na areia curtindo o sol.

Então ela sentiu uma mão sobre seu corpo, teria gritado se não tivesse reconhecido o dono dela.

'Acho que está mais alegre aqui.'

Hermione sorriu e foi para lado desocupando um espaço na toalha para ele se sentar.

'Mas, Severo, as pessoas costumam vir com menos roupa para a beira mar.'

'Eu tenho cara de "as pessoas", até parece que nós somos como eles, olhe aquele lá apontando pra mim, se ele imaginasse que com uma girada de varinha ele caia duro não ia rir da minha cara.'

'Severo, estamos no meio de trouxas, tente ser parecido com eles.'

'Não, eu tentei ser parecido com eles toda a minha infância, meu pai impunha que fossemos como as famílias dos amigos dele. Me fez estudar no meio deles, ir a cinemas, shows de bandas trouxas, casas noturnas, meu pai queria que eu bancasse o trouxa. Agora que mando em mim, vivo como um bruxo. E você deveria fazer isso também'

'Eu gosto dessa vida mestiça. Assim posso aproveitar o bom dos dois lados.'

Ele não respondeu apenas ficou ali sentado mais tempo, Hermione deu um mergulho e ele ficou apenas vendo-a, alguns trouxas o olhavam estranho quando passavam por ele.

Viu a exata hora que Stein saiu da casa e foi em direção a mansão de Brueland, ou seja, o idiota acordara da soneca forçada por Snape onde ele lembrou Ter bebido demais e dormido ali por sugestão de Snape.

Era Tranqüilo entrar não precisaria dar explicações ou coisa do gênero mas Ver Hermione molhada caminhando em sua direção era mais convidativo.

'A água está fria.'- ela reclamou ao sentar

'A noite ela esquenta- ele falou- até parece que você não sabe.'

'Eu sei, mas ela poderia estar mais quentinha.'

Ela sentou ao lado dele e o silencio prevaleceu.

'Aconteceu alguma coisa?'- Hermione parecia muito interessada nos pensamentos de Severo.

'Nada, sempre fico assim antes de ataques.'- ele disse no meio do devaneio sem se dar conta que não deveria Ter dito aquilo.

'Ataque.'

Ele pareceu acordar de repente e desconversou, a Moça sabia que não adiantaria tentar faze-lo contar isso não aconteceria se ele não desejasse assim.

O silencio prevaleceu entre eles até que Hermione levantou e disse que estava com fome por isso voltaria a casa, ele apenas a seguiu não sem antes, escondido de Hermione, fazer o maldito trouxa que rira dele cair de cara no chão pelo menos duas vezes.

Hermione foi tomar um banho e Severo após tirar toda a areia da roupa ficou sentado no sofá da casa, ele então decidiu pegar um livro e foi quando notou que Hermione deixou a porta do banheiro e do box abertas. Obviamente ele deu uma olhada na moça de costas pra ele, quando passou na ida e na volta.

A bruxa já ficou parada de costas para cuidar quando ele passaria e ficou feliz ao notar que os passos ficaram mais pausados em frente a banheiro.

Severo estava nervoso demais tudo acontecendo ao mesmo tempo, uma tentativa de chantagem, o puxa saquismo do dono da casa certamente mais pro futuro seria cobrado sobre levar seu anfitrião ao lord, Hermione com a porta aberta, seus hormônios travando uma luta com a sua razão, o ataque, o cheiro de rosas que vinha do banheiro, a preocupação de quando começariam a procurar Hermione, quando o Lord daria as caras, imagina-la lá nua esperando por ele( porque Severo sabia que ela estava lá esperando uma invasão), o jornal que ele queria ler e estava jogado lá no banheiro porque por algum motivo Hermione o levou para lá, Hermione, e mais Hermione.

O sofá, estava no lugar certo de costas para o corredor onde o banheiro era a peça mais próxima dali o cheiro era também mais forte.

"Maldição"- Severo soltou alto.

"Algum problema?" ele ouviu Hermione questionar do banheiro.

"Você é o meu problema."

Severo saiu batendo a porta da casa, foi em direção ao horizonte queria só ficar sozinho.

Gente desculpem a demora, minha beta sumiu, acho que ela foi pular carnaval. Que coisa, sinto muito por ela se foi isso se não foi, ela só sumiu.

Bem, aqui tá o capitulo é pequena mas fiquei um tempão trancada o próximo é o ataque. A fic tá perto do fim.

Beijinhos

Susana

Cmentem e me façam feliz.


	12. Quase ataque

Severo caminhava e pensava sobre como seriam as coisas, como seria retornar a Inglaterra e mais detalhes de sua vida e o nome Hermione sempre estava presente

Severo caminhava e pensava sobre como seriam as coisas, como seria retornar a Inglaterra e mais detalhes de sua vida e o nome Hermione sempre estava presente.

No outro dia a noite seria o maldito ataque e ele tinha pormenores a resolver.

Primeiro como faria para sair sem dar muitas explicações, poderia dizer que era uma reunião, pronto um problema a menos.

Segundo como seria o ataque estava pensando em dividir o grupo em 3, uma parte daria o bote, outra parte chegaria para dar cobertura e o resto viria por trás para que ninguém fugisse.

Terceiro como encarar Hermione sabendo o que tinha feito e como encarar a si mesmo?

Andava e pensava até que então sentou na areia e pensava até ouvir uma frase nas suas costas.

" Olha só o idiota continua dando uma de Michael Jackson andando vestido de preto todo coberto nesse calor, hahahahahahhahhahhaa"

Ao se virar viu o mesmo trouxa que tinha dado rido dele mais cedo, mas agora o coitado o via sozinho, louco da vida. Severo levantou e foi em direção ao trouxa que estava sentado com uma mulher e uma caixa de isopor cheia de cervejas e alguns petiscos.

"O sr estava falando de mim?"

O trouxa encarou Severo meio apavorado o que aquele louco queria, a mulher o havia avisado para calar a boca, mas não tinha que ficar fazendo piada do cara em voz alta.

"Não, sr."

Severo apontou a varinha e disse.

"Mentira, e eu odeio que homens sejam covardes, mentirosos e ainda por cima riam de mim."

Saiu um jato de luz de sua varinha e o sujeito apareceu vestido de Carmem Miranda em plena praia a sorte de Severo é que tudo estava mais ou menos vazio com o cair da noite, toda a vez que o maldito abria a boca saiam sons parecidos com gritinhos femininos e ele ficaria assim enquanto estivesse na praia por um bom tempo.

A mulher estava paralisada de terror, mas depois começou a rir, Severo simpatizou com ela.

Decidido a retornar a casa o mestre avançou o passo, chegou e encontrou Hermione sentada no sofá esperando por ele.

"Severo, temos que conversar."

"Sobre o que?"- Snape desconfiava do teor daquela conversa, mas se era isso que ela queria, conversariam um pouco.

"O que viemos fazer aqui nos Estados Unidos? Não e diga que só fugir do ministério e se juntar aos comensais daqui, tem alguma coisa que eu não sei nessa história toda."

Severo pensou não sabia o que dizer, porque a possibilidade de contar sobre o que estava planejando não lhe apetecia.

"Viemos fugidos, eu do ministério você seqüestrada um lugar longa da Inglaterra deixará a busca mais complicada para Ordem. O Lord das Trevas entra em contato e informa o que deve ser feito em cima da hora, é uma forma de evitar que espiões revelem seus planos com muita antecedência para que quem deve ser pego de surpresa não se prepare muito para o ataque."

Na verdade Hermione não ficou muito convencida da história, mas deixou passar tudo o que não queria era brigar com ele.

Severo vendo que ela parara de falar um pouco, levantou e foi até a cozinha preparar algo para comerem, ele ouviu quando ela chegou na cozinha e colocou aromou a mesa.

Jantaram em total silencio e depois cada um foi para seu quarto dormir, é claro que no meio da noite, Hermione foi ao quarto de Severo e dormiu nos braças dele.

* * *

Bem gente eu fiquei muito tempo sem escrever nada ou melhor escrevendo coisas pequenas que foram criticadas negativamente aqui, se for pra falar mal e não deixar e-mail pra resposta então nem precisa falar, só e deixa com mais vontade de largar a fic de uma vez.

To sem beta e eu sou da engenharia e não da letras por isso devem existir erros de lingua portuguesa ai , não reparem. O capitulo é curto porque eu fiquei muito tempo sem escrever e perdi a fic na troca de computador então eu to lendo ela de novo para recompor personagens e fazer o que eu tinha em mente na época.

Desculpem mesmo o tempo de atraso é que eu estava muito ocupada com calculo, que acabou.

É isso Até mais.


End file.
